Changed For Good, But Did I Really Have A Choice
by xxFeline.Of.Avenue.Bxx
Summary: When one is taken from what they know and tossed into a new place with new peopl change bound to occur. Yes, this is a girl on the island story. Rated for: Language, Sexual Themes, Yaoi and Disturbing Content. JackxRalph and RogerxOC I dont own LOTF.
1. Chapter One: Leader

CHAPTER ONE-Leader

CHAPTER ONE-Leader

It was hot. It was dreadfully, uncomfortably hot. In fact, if she were more than semi-conscious she might've been amazed that the reason she'd passed out wasn't from heat exhaustion. Her breath was steady which was odd, considering how humid the air was. As her consciousness drifted back she realized that there was a painful throbbing sensation in her head.

"Ouch…" Again, it was an odd reaction. Most people would've noticed that they were in some weird place before they noticed the physical pain.

Her too fair lashes fluttered against her cheekbones in a motion that suggested that she was going to open her eyes as consciousness slowly came back to her. It was then she noticed how muggy it was. Her clear blue eyes burst open and her jaw dropped slightly, —an involuntary reaction— with shock.

She was in some Back O' Beyond kind of place, complete with creepers and all. Her body was damp, suggesting that a storm had passed and the sun afterward had mostly dried her off during the period when consciousness was lost. The ground on which she sat was muddy and grassy and disgusting and she silently prayed that her expensive clothing would not be ruined by the weather conditions. Across this jungle of sorts, creepers were draped across tree branches and lay on the grass— an affect of the storm. Upon the grass, fruit that was likely well past its prime lay. This certainly wasn't Great Britain or… And then it hit her. The airplane (or was it a jet?). They had to get out of Britain; everyone younger than eighteen (everyone still counted as a minor) was evacuated. She wasn't sure if they mentioned the reason for the evacuation or even where they were supposed be going. Then again maybe they had and she was simply talking with her friends when they did. 'I doubt this is the where we're supposed to go', she thought.

Memories of the airplane ride were rushing back to her. She remembered seeing a fire and…

"Oh God." She was no genius but it didn't take one to figure out what had happened. They'd been shot down. She bit down hard on her lower lip which caused the pain to swell up in her head again. She moaned from the agonizing soreness. The way she was positioned—her head and upper back were pressed against the lower part of a palm tree trunk and the rest of her body lay sprawled out like a rag doll that was tossed against a wall— made her believe that when the plane crashed it threw her body at the tree… and that would explain the throbbing sensation in her head. She lay there letting the consciousness come back to her.

And then she heard it. Was someone mooing? Or was some immature idiot making farting noises? She gripped onto the tree and stood up slowly so she wouldn't pass out again. Looking around, the female realized, she was alone. 'So where is that noise coming from?' The girl took a step forward, pushing off of the tree to do so. The heal of her pump sunk into the soggy ground. She let out an 'eep' and drew her leg back up to her. She had half a mind to take off her shoes but because someone was on the island making the noise she decided against it. She couldn't be seen indecent when chances were there were boys on the island. So she stepped forward, barely putting any weight on her leg. She brought the other leg ahead and set it down just as lightly. This process continued until she moved progressively faster and gliding clumsily across the muddy grass. She moved in many different directions trying to find where the sound was coming from and then continued in the direction where it seemed louder.

"Hello?" She called out, putting her hand on the side of her mouth to make her voice echo. There was no response. So either the noise was stopping whoever from hearing her or the person(s?) was farther away that she expected. After going forward a few meters she noticed a light shining through the jungle, signaling that it was coming to an end. She smiled, hopefully, as she clawed her way through the last of the creepers and out of the jungle. Then she groaned. It wasn't as muggy as the jungle but because there were no trees to provide shade it was twice as hot. She pulled the forgotten elastic band off of her wrist tied up the fair locks, making sure to get all of the excess hair off her neck. She took off her sea green cardigan and draped it over her forearm. She could tell by the looks of the boys—once she stepped forward to get a closer look— that most of them were about her age save for a few that looked prepubescent. She put on a flirtatious smile and looked to make sure that she was decent.

She was sixteen and extremely happy that the awkwardness of puberty had already passed her by. Her hair was white blonde and in the ponytail fell to her shoulders. She was a little over sixty three centimeters tall, so if she was correct about the boy's ages, most of them would be approximately a head taller than her. The garments covering her softly slim (clearly not athletic body) were school-girlish, but considering the cardigan's shade of green, it was obvious that it wasn't her actual uniform. She had always thought herself to be pretty but she did realize her flaws. Her lashes were long but to fair a shade blonde and therefore barely visible. Her skin was very pale and her upper lip looked thin and deflated compared to her lower one. Her ears were rather large and her face was a boring oval shape. Not the cute heart shape that her friends bragged about having.

She pushed up the sleeves of her white and gray pinstripe button down shirt and frowned. The heat on this beach was almost visible.

"What's your name?" The blonde female looked down to see a fat boy with depthless brown eyes glasses sitting down. Like her, he had only discarded his jacket. He wore a tan uniform, suggesting that he had come from a private school. He was pale, and had brown hair cut to a centimeter.

She looked away from the fat boy and smiled as she did. Her eyes locked on to wide, soft brown ones. The owner of the orbs looked to be a little older than her, maybe by a year. His hair was significantly darker than hers but still light enough to be called blonde. He was a little tanner than she and was thin, but had a lot of muscle definition around the shoulders and upper arms. The body of a swimmer. She loved how he could be muscled in one place and thin in another without looking disproportionate. His lips were full and very delicious looking as he smiled smoothly at her. Unlike the fat boy he had discarded all of his clothing except for a pair of khaki colored shorts. He was _very_ attractive. In fact, the sight of him was enough to make most girls fantasize.

"What's your name?" The fat boy repeated. Persistent little thing, wasn't he? Her mouth pressed into a frown and she glared at him in a way that made him recoil.

"Lucinda Chase." Her accent was Australian. She had moved from Australia to Great Britain within the last year. Neither the fat boy, nor the fair boy seemed to notice the difference from their accent to hers.

"I'm Ralph Cohen." The fair boy smiled. He held a large pink and cream colored shell in his arms. She turned a shade of pink that couldn't have been caused by the heat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ralph." She said. Her voice wasn't as calm as she would've liked it to be. Ralph held out his hand and she took it, shaking it. A very friendly guy. She liked this Ralph Cohen.

"Hey, look over there!" Ralph and Lucinda turned away from each other as the fat boy spoke up. He was pointing at a dark colored, singing mass moving toward them. As the mass came closer they realized that this was a choir.

It was an all boys choir. The choir came closer. Of about fifteen to twenty boys all somewhere between fourteen and seventeen. There was one in the front of them who looked to be the oldest, and most certainly the leader. He looked at the group of three and then at the other boys who were roaming the beach, most without shirts on.

"Where's the man with the trumpet?" The leader wasn't very good-looking. Instead his face was arrogant and average. His nose was slightly larger than normal and his eyes were narrow and the same clear blue as Lucinda's. His hair was red and cut at the same length as Ralph and the fat boy's. He and his choir all wore dark colored uniforms and black caps. He was gangly and thin and as awkward as a prepubescent. In fact, Ralph, Lucinda and the fat boy were all impressed by the grace he carried himself with. His eyes inspected Ralph and the corners of his lips twitched.

"There is no man with a trumpet, only me. I guess this conch can get pretty loud." Ralph smiled, uncertainly.

"Then we'll have to fend for ourselves." The ruddy haired boy said in a way that could only be described as snooty.

"Merridew?" One of the choir boys whimpered.

"What is it now?" The leader asked,

"Merridew can we sit or take off our coats? I—" he collapsed.

"Oh my dear God!" Lucinda stepped back, into Ralph, who looked just as shocked as she did.

"Are you okay?" The fat boy rushed over to the one who passed out. He still hadn't awaked however.

"Awe, just leave him be. He's always throwing a faint." Merridew rolled his eyes. The choir snickered.

"You're _so kind_ to your minions." Lucinda rolled her eyes and moved away from Ralph.

"We're not his followers." A dark boy from the choir spoke out.

"You don't know anything, wench." Merridew snapped at her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Lucinda…" Ralph said. "Merridew…" Ralph stepped between the two.

"I'm Jack." The red head said. "Jack Merridew."

"She's Lucinda Chase, he's Ralph Cohen, and those two are Sam and Eric. Or wait, you're Sam and your Eric?" The fat boy looked to a set of brunette twins who looked more like one person split in half. "Anyway, we got most of the names, we need—"

"You're talking too much, shut up fat-ass." Jack hissed at the fat boy and his choir chuckled.

"His name's not fat-ass, his real name's Piggy!" Ralph blurted and laughter erupted. Lucinda giggled in her high pitched voice and even Jack was laughing heartily.

"Piggy, ha, Piggy!" Jack laughed. Ralph was smiling and feeling terribly popular. Piggy: the fat boy frowned and took off his glasses, polishing them. He was trying to act as if Ralph's statement didn't bother him even slightly. No one fell for it.

"We need to take names." Piggy said, mist touching on the lenses of his glasses.

"I'm Simon." The boy that fainted spoke up. With the excitement of finding out the fat boy's "name" no one had even realized that he had awakened.

"And I'm Roger." A dark boy stepped forward, speaking to Lucinda, not Piggy. The female smiled at him.

His skin was tan, not extremely dark but darker than everyone else's. His hair was silky and black and slightly longer than the rest of the boy's. Although long hair wasn't exactly common on boys it seemed to suit this Roger. His eyes were slate gray and piercing. His stare was cold and his eyes seemed to paralyze her. His lashes were thick, long and dark. Although his body was lanky he still had the masculine quality of a squared jaw.

Piggy nodded, even though Roger wasn't talking to him and continued on to the rest if the choir. There was Maurice, Bill, Henry, Robert and many more people.

"So we need to decide on being rescued." Jack Merridew said after the names had been taken and any last bits of excitement died down. Lucinda nodded at him looking at the sleeves of her shirt in disgust. She tugged at the seams of them and desperately tried ripping.

"Does anyone have a knife?" She looked around, catching the pocket that Jack had thrown, after fumbling around with it. She flicked it open, cutting the sleeves on the seams of it.

"I agree with Jack." Roger said, looking over at Lucinda who was cutting off the sleeves and collar of her shirt, loving the feeling of free arms.

"We need someone to be in charge of this place." Piggy said.

"I should be in charge!" Jack said looking around the group with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm lead chorister and head boy." He smirked.

"No way am I letting you lead us." Lucinda stood up and glared at Jack.

"Oh so who'd be a better leader than me? You? You can't do anything! You're just some snobby rich girl." Jack snarled at her, using his height against her as he stepped forward. She however, didn't back down. She looked upward and pressed her lips into a scowl.

"And you're just a control freak."

"Okay _princess_ if I'm not leader than who is?"

"Ralph."

"What?" Ralph looked from the red head to the female, eyes wider than normal. His jaw was dropped.

"You brought us all together with that shell thing." The blonde girl shrugged.

"So? I deserve to be leader!" Jack insisted. Lucinda swore she heard someone cough at this statement.

"Let's have a vote." Roger spoke up, trying to appeal to both his current leader and the female.

"Yes! A vote!"

"Okay, who wants me for chief?" Jack looked around. Slowly, reluctantly, the choir raised their hands. Piggy counted.

"And who wants me?" Ralph looked around, slightly confident. Everyone save for Piggy raised their hands instantly and then, still a little upset about Ralph calling him Piggy, he raised his hand. "Then it's settled, I'm chief." Jack frowned, Ralph smiled and Lucinda clapped. "But erm, you can still be in charge of the choir!" Ralph told Jack.

"Then I want them as hunters." The red head said.

"And you!" Ralph pointed to the blonde female. "You got me into this; you're going to be my second in command."  
"But I don't want to." Lucinda pouted.

"Too bad." Ralph grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder. Jack coughed something vulgar under his breath which earned him an admonishing look from the female.

"Now any way," Ralph looked between his second in command and the lead hunter. "A few of us need to go check out the jungle. See what's in it you know?"

"I'm coming with!" Lucinda raised her hand.

"Me too." Jack said, moving to Ralph's other side.

"And me." Piggy stepped forward, still upset. "I've been with you from the start."

"Sucks to you." Jack glared down at the fat boy.

"Besides, three is more than enough people." Lucinda pointed, shrugging out of Ralph's grasp only to bump into Roger. She cursed her clumsiness and smiled at the dark boy.

"Careful." He said, locking optics with her. She flushed slightly and forced herself to look away. Meanwhile Ralph was telling Piggy something and the fat one was clearly upset.

"Lucinda, c'mon." Ralph looked at her; she twirled some hair around her finger, a nervous habit and raced after the fair boy and the head chorister.

"This is ours." Ralph smiled, looking down at from the mountain as Lucinda struggled to get up.

"Ralph!" She whimpered, clawing at the cube like rocks, trying to push up on it. Ralph and Jack turned around to see where she was. Jack rolled his eyes and Ralph sighed.

"You're not much of an athlete are you?" He asked, taking her hands and pulling her up the last couple of feet.

"Nope." She blushed at her open weakness.

"And you wanted _her_ as your second command?" Ralph sighed again at their argument and Lucinda smirked.

"Jealous?" She asked. Jack snorted but didn't answer the question.

"C'mon guys, chill." The fair boy said. "Let's go check out the rest of the island." He climbed slowly down the mountain— he had to help Lucinda up several times because of her constant stumbling.

As they approached the jungle an interesting creature came into view.

"A pig!" Jack nearly shouted, pointing at the squirming piglet that squirmed even more at the volume of the lead-hunter's voice.

"Shush!" Lucinda snapped, going over to the whimpering creature only to have Jack grab at her ponytail and pull her back.

"No, I'm not a hunter for nothing. I'll kill it!" Jack looked menacingly at the creature, popping out the jack knife that he had in his pocket. He flipped it open and raised it into the air as he kneeled by the pig. He took it down an inch but then stopped mid way. He couldn't do it, the chief and second in command realized. He couldn't bring himself to such a savage thing.

"Jack…" Ralph tried, putting his hand on the red-head's shoulder right as the pig broke free and ran away.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed and turned to Ralph. "You idiot! It was right there, I could've got it!" He glared.

"You'll do it next time." Lucinda rolled her eyes at Jack's attitude.

"_You _shut up!" Jack growled.

"I have a name you know!"

"Guys!" Ralph stood up and glared between the assistant chief and the main hunter. "Could you just stop it for like two seconds? Can't we just get back to camp and talk to everyone before you start fighting?" Lucinda pouted and Jack grumbled some almost silent curse words.

"_Fine_!" They hissed in unison.

As the day continued on things went smoothly. They ate whatever fruit could be found on the ground and by time late afternoon had passed everyone decided against jobs for today.

"So now we need a work schedule." Ralph decided, roaming over to Lucinda who was grazing her toes over the ocean while everyone else was swimming. That was the problem with being the only girl. She couldn't strip down to her undergarments and dive in the water. Her shirt was mostly unbuttoned but buttoned enough so Jack wouldn't be able to make any snarky comments. As Ralph approached her, her eyes were on Roger. Her eyes flashed wide as Ralph spoke and she pushed herself out of the lustful daze that was the dark boy and turned to the fair boy.

"Um…sounds good. So you mean like who does what and what we need to do?" Ralph tried to find what her gaze was originally on, but all the boys were swimming. She could've been thinking about one of them or she could've been fantasizing about a ship rescuing them. He sighed just a little bit and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, you and me should get first pick."

"Alrighty, well the twins can tend to a signal fire."

"And the younger kids should get the crappy jobs." Lucinda nodded, agreeing with the idea. "We also need some people to build huts or shelters."

"Yep, but someone should also collect fruit."  
"Kay, so I'll work on the shelters."

"And I'll get fruit, how hard can climbing trees really be?" She laughed a little, not knowing that she was overestimating her upper body strength.

"Now, lets call another meeting. We've gotta talk to the others." Ralph said, helping the female up.


	2. Chapter Two: Starting The Fire

Authors notes:

I'd like to thank my loyal readers. I love you guys. I send you virtual hugs/kisses.

Second, no I did not put a disclaimer on the last chapter because I put it in the summary.

Yes, Lucinda is an uncommon name, I know that and yes she's having Mary Sue moments but those die down in the end. Hopefully people will realize that she's not a Mary Sue, she's the stereotypical snobby popular girl.

CHAPTER TWO- Starting the fire

"Listen!" Ralph shouted, holding the conch up as if to assert power. Slowly, the chatting died down as Lucinda stood up next to Ralph. All eyes focused in on the leaders (although most of the younger guys had their eyes on Lucinda, much to her pleasure… she loved being the center of attention) and silence slowly set in.

"We explored the island." The female spoke up, arms crossing her chest, self-consciously.

"It's a good island, nothing bad here, no creatures." Ralph smiled down at them, standing on the platform. Lucinda and Jack followed him up.

"But there are pigs, and the choir and I'll hunt them!" Jack grinned and his choir clapped.

"There's a mountain too, you can see everything from up there. That's where we'll put a signal fire so if a ship or a plane comes by they can see us." Lucinda told them. "You two, Sam and Eric, you'll tend to the fire."

"But how are we gonna start it!?" One of the younger kids asked.

"Umm…" Ralph looked to the lead hunter and his second in command for help.

"We'll figure that out later." Jack said, nodding at Ralph.

"Any questions?" Lucinda quirked a brow. She looked around the circle, eyes stopping half way through when they caught onto a pair of slate gray ones. Roger's lips curved into a smirk as Lucinda's face reddened.

"You, with the…birthmark?" Ralph quirked a brow, not really sure if the kid fell in mud or if it was a birth mark. The prepubescent stepped up, blushing on the part of his face that wasn't blotted out. He stared down at his feet and by the looks of it he was only about twelve.

"W-wh-what are y-you going todoaboutthebeast?" He asked the last part so fast that the two males on the platform (the two who weren't paralyzed by Roger's eyes) had to exchange a look that seemed to ask "What?"

"Beast?" Piggy turned and looked at the boy. "You're not in third grade anymore, don'tcha know there is no beast." He rationalized.

"I-it w-was a snake or something." He mumbled blushing even more as the circle stared at him. He recoiled.

"There was no snake, right Jack?" Ralph looked at the red head who nodded.

"You didn't see anything did you _princess_?" There was a leer in Jack's voice, but she didn't notice. Roger finally grinned for the last time and turned away from her.

"Lucinda?" Ralph asked and her eyes widened in realization that someone was talking to her.

"What?" She asked, snapping her head around to the leader and the hunter.

"Did you see a beast?"

"What a beast? When? Who's talking about a beast? We're not little kids." She said.

"Were you even paying attention at all to the meeting?" She watched the corner of Roger's cheek move up. He was smirking.

"Yes, most definitely." She blushed.

"Besides, if any of you still have doubt, just know that me and my hunters'll kill whatever kind of snakes or beasts this island has!" Jack informed them which caused the boys to applaud.

"But there is no beast and—" Ralph started, loosening his grip on the conch.

"Ralph!" Piggy stood up and shuffled over to the fair boy before taking the conch. "You haven't got to the most important part yet! Nobody knows we're here! They may know where we were going but nobody knows that we crashed!" He said, upset.

"Oh shut up, fat-ass." Jack scowled, fixing his black cap. "We need to go build a fire now, c'mon!" He ordered, waving the group over. Instantly the choir (save for Roger) and all of the younger kids followed.

"They're just like a group of kids." Piggy scowled. Ralph rolled his eyes at the fat boy.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about that little incident Miss. Chase." Roger said with mock sincerity. He was smirking from ear to ear. She glared at him and pouted.

"Liar, you just wanted me to get in trouble with Ralph." She said, brushing him off like some low class fool.

"You really don't understand, do you? What if I just wanted your attention all to myself?" Roger whispered, lips brushing against her ear as the two walked over to the mountain. She reddened significantly and tried to speed ahead of him only to trip one a shoe that one of the younger boys had left in the sand.

"So we'll pile up some dry leaves, they'll smoke like crazy!" Ralph said, scooping up some logs and leaves and throwing them on top of a pile at the peak of the mountain. "It'll stay smoking during the day, then we'll let it burn at night so the flames can show through to the sea."

"Sounds like a fair idea." Jack nodded, throwing some logs down where Ralph had. "I'll make sure Sam n' Eric keep the fire going." That earned him a smile from the fair boy.

"And if we keep it up we'll be rescued in a month's time." Lucinda sat down on Ralph's left side because Jack was on his right.

"But um…how are we going to light the fire…" Ralph flushed slightly looking at Jack and then Lucinda.

"Oh…erm…" Lucinda scanned her mind for an answer.

"Does anyone got any matches?" Jack stood up and looked around the group. The boys looked at one another, trying to come up with an answer. "Dammit." Jack hissed.

"Ralph! Ralph! I told you to wait and you didn't and…" Piggy huffed and puffed and rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. As he rested like that the light of the sun glinted off his glasses. A look passed between the redhead, the chief and the female.

"Piggy's glasses!" They exclaimed, all looking at each other. Ralph ran over to the fat boy.

"Lemme see those!" He demanded.

"But you didn't wait and—" Before he could finish Jack had came over to them and took his glasses. "My specs!" Piggy cried.

"We need them." Ralph explained.

"But I can't see without them! Its just blurs, all blurs." Piggy tried looking around.

Ralph squatted down over the pile of wood and shoed everyone away so the light wouldn't be blocked. Jack, however, stayed next to him. Ralph would've said something but Jack wasn't blocking the light and he didn't mind being around the hunter. When Lucinda was backed away she, again, bumped into Roger.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Lucinda looked up at him, blushing a little as his eyes locked onto hers. He smirked and she stood there, staring dumbly at him.

Ralph positioned the glasses over the wood just so the sun bounced off the lenses and fell upon one of the logs. He held it there for a moment and then the log caught fire. He looked to Jack, smiling widely and Jack grinned back.

"We did it!" The fair boy cheered, bouncing up and slapping Jack a high-five.

"You bet your rump we did!" Jack slapped his hand to Ralph's. Lucinda (who had just been released from Roger's gaze) trotted over to them and gave Ralph a friendly hug.

"We'll get rescued!" She pulled away to see him blushing. "Ralph…um you should stay out of the sun you're getting a little pink." Jack chuckled and Lucinda turned to glare at him. "He's our chief, we've gotta make sure he's not in pain and stuff."

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" The red head smirked.

"Uh, yeah, I should stay outta the sun… it's er… setting so… let's go back to the beach." Ralph stumbled over his words.

"Alright." Lucinda nodded as Ralph went over to Piggy to return his specs.

"Thank you for giving em' back." Piggy put the glasses on. But by time he said this, Ralph was already climbing down rocks to get to the beach. But then he stopped mid mountain.

"Guys…" He stared, wide eyed at the jungle as Jack, Lucinda and Roger came to his side.

"What is…" Lucinda's clear blue eyes widened as much as Ralph's did as she stared down at the destruction. Roger's jaw dropped and Jack's eyes and jaw reacted the same way as his peers.

"How did this happen?" Ralph barely whispered. But all three knew, the fire had went around the side of the mountain that had been cleared out and spread down to the forest while everyone was caught up in the excitement of Ralph's "sunburn". Lucinda felt herself inch closer to Ralph when a pair of tanned arms wrapped around her. She instantly turned to the dark boy and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"We're going to die!" She squeaked.

"Stay calm, it just went down to the jungle… see it's traveling the path that the plane crash already burnt, we should be fine." Roger spoke to the group as a whole as he ran his fingers through Lucinda's ponytail.

"And there was no one in the way of the fire, right?" Jack said, bagging up his courage.

"Right…right?" Ralph looked around. "Piggy is anyone missing?" He turned to the fat boy who was cleaning his glasses. He put them back on and followed orders, counting the boys. Piggy chocked on something in his throat as he turned to Ralph, wide eyed.

"Ralph…where's the boy with the birthmark, the one who talked about the snake?" Everyone turned to Ralph, expecting him to have an answer. He turned to his second in command.

"Um…Lucinda and I…"

"Saw him leave, he must be back at camp right now." She lied through her teeth, turning bright red from the lie as she came up from Roger's shoulder. "Right Ralph?" Ralph flushed as he looked at the group of hopeful boys.

"Uh, yeah, right." Ralph nodded and then turned to look frantically at Lucinda. He walked quickly over to her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "What are we going to do when they find out we're lying."

"They won't if we always say that he's conveniently elsewhere when someone asks for him." She whispered back, lips at his ear. Their voices were so low, that even Roger (who had released Lucinda but was still standing right next to her) couldn't hear them. Ralph pulled away and looked unsurely at her. Her brows were creased in worry and her lips were pursed into a frown. So Ralph, not wanting to upset her anymore, nodded and turned away, just in time to watch her grab Roger's arm and put her head against his shoulder. Her expression was still pained so he was hoping with all of his will that she just looked for close physical contact when she was upset. God he prayed that that was the case. Because if it wasn't…a hurting sensation panged at his chest.

And in this chapter it may seem like Ralph's falling fast for her and she's falling fast for Roger. I'd like to appologize for that by giving reasons for this: Lucinda seeks comfort in close physical contact, that's why she hugs Roger when the littlun is killed. And yes, Ralph is upset about Lucinda and Roger. He's attracted to her/ has a crush on her. This isnt too weird, I mean I personally develope crushes in hours, at least he waited all day to have an official crush on her. Besides, wouldnt you be upset to see your crush deperately clinging to someone else?


	3. Chapter Three: Jealousy

Hello everyone. I'd just like to say a few things before we begin. I'm sorry I didnt put a disclaimer or any of this info in the first or second chapter, I was so excited to post this story that I totally forgot about that so from here on out I'll be using proper fanfiction format. Secondly, even though they really dont act very modern this is supposed to be a more modern version of Lord of the flies. The reason for this is because of a new idea that just hit me that really wouldnt work if this wasnt modern. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone. Finally, I am not British so I'd like to appologize about any of my cultural fuck-ups. I'm pretty sure that's about it. I'll try to make the modernization a little more potent but considering the last two chapters werent very modern completely changing it might make it seem weird. I'd like to also thank my readers. I love you so much.

--

CHAPTER THREE- Jealousy

Lucinda missed Great Britain. She missed getting to lounge around her parents manor while painting her nails and watching the television. She missed the nannies that never spoke English. She missed her three closest friends Kelly, Amelia and Tory. She missed being able to do nothing. She enjoyed doing nothing. But on the stupid island when she did nothing she felt useless. She felt like a let down, and when she did nothing Jack mocked her. So she gathered herself together and dealt with this:

"I'm hungry!" One of the prepubescent's whose name escaped Lucinda, whined, slumping down on the ground as they gathered around her. She was desperately trying to pull herself up a palm tree. It was hard enough that she had _no_ upper body strength but it was even worse that there were no branches on the palm trees so she had to use her arms and hands to claw herself up. She winced as the bark of the tree scratched into her bare arm.

"It's too hot…" Another whined.

"Yes she is…" Said another who was clearly admiring his view of Lucinda's rear.

On most occasions Lucinda would've glared at them and said she wasn't getting food but she was _hungry_. Her stomach growled as she went to grope for the coconuts at the top of the tree. Her other hand was jammed into the sharpness of the bark and then it slipped. She went tumbling to the ground and was lucky enough to get her body away from the bark as she fell— if she hadn't the sight of scratches and possibly blood wouldn't be pleasant.

She whimpered loudly as her left leg hit the ground and twisted back. She looked around the younger boys for help but they just stood there as if they expected her to jump up and say "ha, ha I was just kidding!".

"RALPH!" She finally screamed, after getting no help whatsoever.

In a matter of moments the fair boy was at her side. He dove through the scratchy creepers for _her_. He was like a knight in dirty khaki's.

"What happened?" He asked, squatting down next to her.

"I fell; I think I twisted something…" She said as she poked her ankle and winced.

"Don't touch it! If you hurt it badly then it needs to be cared for!" Ralph insisted, grabbing her arms and helping her to her feet. She let out a tortured squeal as soon as her foot touched the ground and she fell into Ralph. "God, didja break something?" He asked, clutching her form to his while blushing and smiling a little.

"No, **no**, _no_! I cannot break anything! Then I'll be a burden and you guys wont get as much food and people will have to take care of me and—"

"Who the hell thought it'd be cute to scream and scare the pigs off?" The blondes looked away from each other to see a rather pissed off looking Jack glaring at them. Then her rolled his eyes and scowled. "Oh God you two, do you have any concept of what it means to keep a relationship private?" There was something odd about his voice. It wasn't just irritation there was something else in it… could it be…jealousy?

"Jack, please…she just fell and twisted something, I'm taking her to Piggy now; he made a passing comment about wanting to be a doctor. So if anyone could tell if you broke your leg it'd be him." Ralph tried, never taking his eyes off of Lucinda.

"Oh whatever Ralph, justify it however you want." Jack said, rolling his eyes yet again. There was that same tone in his voice.

"Shut it Jack, no one wants to hear you whine." She snapped and then backed down slowly as a dark figure appeared from behind Jack.

"Is she okay?" Roger asked from behind Jack, looking coldly around the group. His sentence may have sounded caring but the tone of his voice was as cold and calm as ever.

"I'm fine." Lucinda said to the dark boy as she grabbed Ralph's shoulder and pushed off of it; trying to walk, but all she could manage was a limp.

"You're barely walking!" Ralph reminded her, racing over to her to grab her arm and stop her from falling.

"And with this disability you're clumsier than usual." Jack smirked only to have her glare at him.

"I am not clumsy." She insisted. If her life was a movie this would be the time when she was to trip over a dust mite or a random littlun.

"One could argue against that." Roger also smirked but unlike Jack, his tone wasn't jeering. In fact he actually came over to help her and Ralph.

Ralph had his arm around Lucinda's waist and let her sling her right arm over his shoulder for support. Roger took Lucinda's gaunt arm and wrapped it much more securely around his shoulder and took a hold on her lower waist so he could direct her leg if necessary, and to drive her mad. And it looked like the latter was working because as soon as he did that her face turned a shade of red that made Jack's hair jealous.

"Um…" She blushed, about to say something.

"Let's take her back to the beach." Roger cut her off, making sure that she wouldn't protest against him— not that she would anyway.

"Alright." Ralph nodded, tightening his hold on her hip and lifting her a little, Roger did the same and they continued the process until Lucinda was an inch off the ground.

"Seriously guys, I can walk! Put me—" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because when she began protesting Roger turned to her to paralyze her with his eyes.

"No more arguing, understand?" He leaned in closer to her with a smirk on his lips. She nodded obediently and turned away.

"How did you—?" Ralph quirked a brow at Roger when Lucinda stopped bickering.

"Persuasiveness is a virtue, Chief. Keep that in mind." The dark boy smirked as he and the fair boy carried the female out of the jungle. All three had forgotten how long the walk was when you weren't recklessly diving through the creepers.

"So, Lucinda's hurt." Ralph looked around the circle of the meeting spot. "It's not too bad of an injury, she twisted her ankle, we think… But because she's hurt she can't do her job…"

"Yes I can!" Lucinda protested, slapping the sand. She was sitting to the right of Ralph, to the right of her sat Roger and to the right of him sat Jack. The rest of the boys were scattered around them. Altogether they formed a rough outline of a circle.

"We need one of you to do her job for her." Ralph finished, giving Lucinda an admonishing look. "Any volunteers?" When the fair boy saw the obvious lack of volunteers he sighed.

"She can do her job." Everyone turned to see who had spoken. He'd done it so rarely—when he wasn't with Lucinda— that they'd almost forgotten what he sounded like. "You said it yourself, the injury's not bad. If someone helps her along she'll be fine. I'll volunteer myself for that job." Roger said, as all eyes rewarded him with stares: Jack's upset, the younger teens were envious of his interactions with the only female, Simon's was indifferent, Ralph had his brows quirked at him and Lucinda's gaze was appreciative.

"Thank you." She mouthed, he nodded.

"Um…" Ralph began, toying with the conch. "I guess that's okay."

"But he's a hunter!" Jack spoke up.

"I'll do both jobs, Lucinda and I'll do her job in the morning, and I'll do my job in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan!" Lucinda smiled from ear to ear. Not only about not being useless, but about getting to spend a little extra time with the dark boy. "I'm assistant chief and it's my leg, so what I say goes."

"And that _is_ a good plan…" Ralph said, looking from his second in command to Roger. "Any objections?" It looked like Jack might object but instead; he just sat there, glaring at the female. "Alright, meeting adjourned."

Jealousy itched at Ralph. There Lucinda was, he thought she was in reach and he was right about her being in reach. But she was in Roger's reach, not his.

Ralph kicked lazily at the sand and threw himself to the ground near the shore line. The waves washed in, licking at his toes and ankles. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to escape the glare of the setting sun and then opened them again only to have them meet with a pair of clear blue ones.

He jumped, not realizing that he was being watched, he wasn't even sure how long she'd been there for. He was extremely pleased that he hadn't ranted when he threw himself to the ground. It would've been unbearable for her to hear why he was jealous, let alone that he was envious.

"For the love of God, Lucinda, gimme a break!" Ralph insisted, running his hand through his short hair. Lucinda giggled her soprano— almost too much so— laugh and then flopped down next to Ralph.

"You bum, you're sleeping on the job."  
"It's late; everyone's done with their jobs. Shouldn't you be with Roger?" He asked. Lucinda shrugged.

"He deserves some alone time. And I can walk, I told you that."

"You can limp."

"Same thing."

"You know, arguing with you is like arguing with a brick wall." Ralph muttered, quietly. Lucinda pouted and turned away.

"Not usually, I just don't want you to treat me like I'm a damsel in distress."

"Lucinda, you _are _a damsel in distress. Do I need to remind you that you tripped over a shoe?" Lucinda's face turned pink and then she frowned.

"I'm your second in command; you should treat me with more respect." She kicked the sand. "I'm equal to you! I'm a perfectly capable person!" She stood up and stomped her foot. Ralph stared up at her not sure whether to laugh— he thought girls only stomped their feet in movies— or to repent his heart away because he had clearly hit a soft spot.

"Lucinda I—"

"You should start treating me like one!" Did she even hear him try to say sorry? She kicked at some sand and walked away.

"I'm sorry!" He stood up. She stopped and it seemed like she was going to turn around and smile and say "It's okay." But after a second she just kept going. "Where are you going?" Only then did she turn to face Ralph. And the words she said were the equivalent to stabbing him in the heart with a rusted wrench.

"To go see Roger." She left, but the jealousy was still there, and it was worse. Now instead of itching Ralph and stressing him out, it was eating away at his heart.

--

It'd be wizard of someone would review or message me. But if you dont want to It's cool.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking, part one

Alright, so first off I'd like to thank Captain Noya and Felix the Eeveetrainer for reviewing/favoriting my fanfic. you guys are amazing

Secondly I'd like to say yet again, that it'd be completely amazing if some of ya'll would review and favorite, but if not it's still all good

And finally I'd like to appologize if my updating is a wee bit slow over the summer. Cuz it's warm now mum says we have to be outside and if we're inside we can't use any electronics from 12-4pm. I'm trying to finish this fic by the end of the summer though so I can write the sequel :3

Disclaimer: If I owned LotF why would I be writing a fanfic about it?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER FOUR— Talking, part one

"Here, put this in the pile." Lucinda ordered, tapping Roger on the head with a mango. She was currently sitting on his shoulders with her skinny calves draped over his shoulders and his hands around her ankles. Roger followed orders with a smirk plastered to his lips. He was, he decided, very lucky. After all, the only female on the island was at _his_ disposal.

He wouldn't try anything of course. It was far too much fun to tease her. And the expressions that crossed her face every time he got just close enough or said just the right things were quite enjoyable.

"Hey Roger?" His head snapped up instantly, not surprised to see that she couldn't meet his expression. She usually couldn't, for some strange reason his eyes seemed to make her freeze dead in her tracks— he loved to use that to his advantage. "Why did you volunteer to help me?" He was taken aback by this question. _He_ knew the answer; he just didn't expect her to care. She seemed to like spending time with him. He really didn't expect her to question something she liked.

The dark boy shrugged, making sure that his hold on her ankles was tight while he did this— he didn't want her falling off. He never wanted anyone to know the reason he volunteered and even if someone had to know he especially didn't want it to be her.

"There's gotta be a reason." She pried, handing him down some more mangos which he carefully set in the large pile of fruit that they had going.

"I _know_ that." Roger reminded her.

"Then what is it."

"I can't tell you." He swore he heard her groan.

"_Why not_?" She complained. He rolled his slate gray eyes.

"You're whining like a littlun. We're done getting food." He tried desperately to change the subject.

"I don't whine like a littlun." He looked up and watched her lips curve into a pout— a reaction that made him snicker— as he lowered himself to the ground so that she could climb off.

She got off of him faster than he though she would and when he turned around to look at her, the sight he saw was just as odd as her action. She was clutching onto the tree trunk with her other hand on her forehead. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth was open in slight shock, as if she just got the wind knocked out of her.

Instantly, he was at her side, one hand on hers and the other on the small of her back trying to steady her.

"You okay?"

"I-I think so."

"What just happened?"

"I felt dizzy…and weak. I probably just stood up too fast."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Yeah… a lot actually." She flushed and smiled nervously.

"Then you didn't stand up too fast. How much have you been eating?" He examined her thin form. She did seem to be getting progressively thinner, and she was scrawny to begin with. Lucinda grew a little redder.

"It's hard for me to eat when I'm upset. And with an all fruit diet I'm bound to loose weight." She admitted. Roger switched his hold on her so that his hands were now on her upper arms.

"Why are you upset?" He quirked a brow. She turned away, as if she was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"We haven't been rescued…" She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear. His eyes intensified and he met her gaze for a minute. She forced herself to turn away and then she clenched her fists.

"We will be…soon." He lied through his teeth, pulling her close to him. She grabbed at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her forehead to his collar bone.

Roger noticed that she'd search for close physical contact in situations like these, when she was anxious or upset. He wasn't entirely sure how she coped before him and he didn't want to know how. Imagining her desperately clinging to another guy was enough to make his skin crawl.

She didn't respond to his lie, simply because any statement would destroy the comfort he was bringing her. And now she was living for that comfort. Lucinda had never been very adventurous— she was always content with her high society life—so it was obvious that she'd miss home the most. But she didn't expect to miss her life so much.

"Roger?" He looked down to see her still clinging tightly to him. "Thank you so much for everything." She rested her cheek on his shoulder and inhaled his scent, not minding that he smelled of sweat, dirt and salt water. As gross a smell as it was, it was the best scent she had caught in a while.

"Don't thank me just yet." His voice was so low that she wondered if it was even meant for her to hear. She inhaled once more and then forced herself away from him.

"C'mon, we've gotta get some of this fruit back to the shelters." The dark boy said, stepping away from the blonde to gather up a large sum of the fruits they'd gathered— mangos, bananas and coconuts— in his arms.

"Okay." Lucinda nodded, walking over to the fruit to gather some up.

"Oh and Lucinda…" Roger turned around with a smirk plastered onto his lips. "If you wanna continue working together at least _pretend_ your leg hurts. If you keep walking instead of limping Ralph's gonna notice that you're not injured anymore." The female flushed as he revealed her secret but followed closely behind him, limping all the way to the beach.

"Where is she?" Ralph turned his head up and his light brown eyes locked onto a pair of ice blue ones. The redhead had his arm pressed against the tree closest to the shelters and was leaning down, tracing illogical patterns into the sand with his spear. A smile curved onto Ralph's full lips as he bounced up.

"Who?"

"The _only_ she on the island." Jack rolled his eyes and nudged Ralph over in the direction of the beach. He stepped closer to it. Ralph followed, at his heals.

"Do you actually care where she is?" Ralph asked. Jack snorted.

"No, not really. But wherever she is, Roger is and I need to find him."

"Oh…well they're in the jungle." The chief mumbled, looking out towards the ocean.

"I figured you'd keep tabs on your girlfriend when she's away with another man." The hunter snickered, lips pulling into a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ralph said sullenly, realizing the depressing truth in that statement. Again, Jack snorted.

"Whatever _Ralphie_." His tone was mocking and he dragged his spear across the sand. After a minute of awkward silence Jack spoke up. "Why do you even like her Ralph? She's such a snob."

'God can't they ever get along?' Ralph wondered, rolling his soft brown eyes as he and Jack strolled off onto the beach. It was horrible, that they couldn't get along. Why did his best friends have to argue? Did they have to be so incredibly impossible?

"Who says I like her?" The fair boy turned a shade of dark pink and looked right at his toes. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to Ralph, giving him a look that said "seriously, I'm not blind." "Okay, so maybe I _do_ like her."

"But _why_? She's such a bit—"

"She's a little…moody I'll admit but she's nice and she reminds me of home." Ralph rubbed his upper arms and sighed.

"And she's pretty right?" Jack scowled. Ralph blushed.

"That too."

"But do you _love_ her?" Jack asked, praying he'd say no. It was an odd question, one Ralph really wasn't expecting. One that he didn't know the answer to himself. Did he love Lucinda? Did he even really like Lucinda as much as he thought he did? Wasn't it too soon to tell if he loved her?

"I don't think so. But does it matter? I mean I'm aloud to have a crush right?" Ralph asked, not hearing Jack's sigh of relief.

"I guess so, but hey, Ralph?" Jack looked up from the line his spear was marking on the sand. Ralph met his expression. "Just don't stop looking for other people. She's not the one, I just know it." Jack mumbled. This statement took Ralph by surprise. What was Jack saying? The only other people on the island were guys. Was Jack…gay? No! It…he…Ralph looked back to the redhead who was staring off at the forest. And then Ralph wondered 'Did it really matter?' Did Jack's sexuality really matter? Ralph looked at him one last time and decided… that it didn't.

"Kay, I won't."


	5. Chapter 5: Unfair

OMG! Words cannot describe my happiness! That may have something to do with the fact that I'm blonde now but whatever. 26Bentley just updated her fic (You really should read it if you like JackxRalph, Jalph if you will), I've got two more chapters finished and my friend and i are starting a fanfic for the Private series (It's beautiful, you should all read it). Anywho, I also have FIVE reviews now officially, from Becca oh, 26Bentley, Captain Noya and Felix the eeveetrainer! Thank you all! Not to mention the multiple people who have put me on their alert list!. I feel so loved I could just dance. So now that my rambling is done onto the fic!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer's are stupid. I sincerely doubt William Gloding would write fanfics to his own story! Especially ones that involve Yaoi and OC's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER FIVE— Unfair

Ralph closed his eyes and forced his toes under the sand. It was late—past their little dinner of sorts— and the work for today was done, but for some reason Lucinda hadn't separated from Roger. 'It's not fair,' Ralph thought, angrily. Even what Jack had said earlier today about keeping an eye out for other people didn't help the situation. Ralph wasn't gay. He just wasn't. So looking for someone else on an island full of boys was close to impossible.

His head had been filled with Lucinda for most of the day and to make matters worse she and Jack had one of their little "you never do anything/ you should show some respect!" arguments. It was getting crazy. Ralph thought being chief would be completely awesome but it turned out to be a bigger hassle then he'd expected. Always having to make sure people were doing their jobs, trying to keep the peace between his second in command and the lead hunter, trying to get the shelters built, making sure the fire was still going. It was maddening. Ralph decided then that if they ever got rescued off of this island he'd never go into politics.

"Ralph?" The fair boy opened his eyes and once again, they locked onto a pair of clear blue ones.

"Hey." He smiled smoothly, trying not to let the stress that clouded his mind show. Lucinda sat down next to him, knees bent, calves thrown to her left side and ankles crossed. Ralph watched her movements. She was tense and her face was thoughtful, but hesitant as if she were about to ask a question she knew she shouldn't.

"Ralph?" She asked once more, eyes clouded with that same thoughtful-hesitant mix that was her expression. "I wanted to ask you something." She started, turning away for a moment, face going a little pink. Ralph flushed too. Was she going to ask him to be her boyfriend? His heart started thumping loudly in his chest; it got so loud in fact he wondered if Lucinda could hear it. She turned back to him. "What do you think of Roger?" His heart stopped for a split second and his expression fell.

"What?" But she didn't hear him; she was paying more attention as to how she was going to word her next statement.

"I was wondering because you're my best friend, the only one I really feel comfortable with on this island and if anything happened between me and Roger I'd want you to approve." Ralph's face turned pale, as if he heard he'd just been diagnosed with cancer instead of finding out that Lucinda was _that_ into Roger. However, one thing she said got his mind churning.

"You don't feel comfortable around Roger?" His lips turned into a slight smile but he forced it back down so Lucinda couldn't see how happy he was about this. Lucinda turned even pinker.

"It's not that he makes me uncomfortable it's just…he makes me feel excited and nervous at the same time." The female said, tapping her fingers along the side of her thigh. Ralph had the opposite reaction of Lucinda. Instead of fidgeting and turning pink he froze and lost more color in his face.

Was nervous and excited how you were supposed to feel around a crush? All of Ralph's old girlfriends were ones that he felt comfortable and collected around. There was only one person that made him feel both nervous and excited at the same time, and that person wasn't Lucinda. He felt a lump in his throat as he forced the images of the redhead out of his brain.

"So, what do you think of him?" She asked, again. Ralph wanted so badly to say that he could never approve of her with anyone but him and that just the thought of her and Roger made him sick, that she was too good for Roger and that she deserved someone that made her feel happy and at ease, someone like him, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Instead he forced his lips into a completely fake smile and fought down the taste of bile at the words he was supposed to say. He couldn't bring himself to say those words either. So he'd do the safest thing for both of them. He'd stay neutral.

"I don't know him well enough to say how I feel or if I approve, Lucinda." He turned a little pink at his flat out lie and then turned away from her, hoping that the blush hadn't given him away. Then he heard her giggle…an odd reaction…

"I thought you'd say that." He turned right back around to see her smiling off into the sunset.

"Then why did you—"

"I was just making sure that you didn't have feelings for me too, if you did, well I wouldn't want to hurt you, so I'd try to stay away from Roger." Ralph's eyes went wide at this statement. He opened his mouth, to try and say he _did_ have feelings for her but she didn't give him a chance. "I'm glad that we can just be friends. If you liked me that would totally complicate things." She giggled again.

"Um yeah…" Ralph mumbled, feeling a stabbing sensation in his heart. "Totally."

"Hey Ralph can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah." It was a reflex reaction. Any sane person would've asked what the favor was first. Ralph, however, was almost used to doing anything for anyone. That was probably a side effect of being chief.

"Can you try to get to know Roger? For me? I really want you to approve of him so I don't have to risk you hating my potential boyfriend." She continued drumming her fingers on her thighs. Ralph flushed and decided not to answer that. He wasn't going to make nice with Roger. Not after what he did. He stole Lucinda. Ralph felt the envy and jealousy swirl up inside of him and he swore he was about to turn green.

Lucinda waited for him to respond but then, realizing he'd already agreed to do her a favor, she wrapped her sickly thin arms around him and hugged.

"Thanks for everything Ralph. I don't know what I'd do without you." Her voice was almost a whisper. Ralph's heart was sore but he still wrapped his arms around her too, pretending this was more than a friendly hug.

"Your welcome." He would've thanked her but she was the one that caused the swirls of envy and jealousy and the pain in his heart.

"See ya later!" It surprised Ralph how she could be serious and thanking him one minute to bouncing off in the opposite direction the next minute.

"Uggh!" Ralph pinched his eyes shut and forced his toes into the sand. He fell onto his back and let the envy over take him. It wasn't fair!

Jack sat deep in the forest, eyes narrow, mouth pushed into a frown and knife at hand, sharpening his spear.

"We almost got it…" He grumbled to Roger, arms tensing up. "If we had a barb on the spear we would've got it and killed it!" His eyes turned fierce and opaque.

Roger just stared down at the ground and dug the spear into the ground. His expression matched Jack's but he wasn't as boisterous about his disappointment. A moment of silence passed between the two and then Jack spoke up.

"I really wanted to prove myself to him." The redhead grumbled, a single angry tear coming up into his eye. He quickly wiped it away and scowled. This sparked Roger's curiosity.

"Who?"

"Ralph…I wanted to prove that I could be better than Lucinda!" Jack cut a huge chunk off of his spear. "I wanted him to know that he was wasting his time with her and show him she was nothing compared to me!" Jack clenched his hands into fists. Roger was quiet for another moment and then responded.

"Ralph likes you well enough."

"No he doesn't! He doesn't like me the way I like him." And then it clicked in for Roger.

"You _like_ Ralph?" Not much got Roger talking— only Lucinda and his curiosity could—, so him asking an open question was big. Jack glared again, not at Roger but at having to admit to this.

"Yeah…too much. But his head is _so full_ of _Lucinda_!" Another chunk of wood on the spear came off and it was sharpened to a perfect point.

"I'll keep her away from him." Roger said, taking the knife to sharpen his spear. Jack turned to his friend with a curious expression. Roger wasn't one for charity work, why was he doing this? Roger seemed to read his expression. "You seem distracted when you hunt. So I figured the less Ralph sees her, the less he'll get distracted by her. The less he's distracted by her, the more he spends time with you. And the more he spends time with you, the more he likes you." Jack smirked at the plan, as did Roger. But unlike Roger, Jack's brain caught onto something.

"What's in it for you?" Roger wasn't going to tell him about his feelings for Lucinda; he couldn't even admit it to himself. So he didn't completely lie. He just told the truth from someone else's perspective.

"If you're happy you'll hunt better. And we need meat." No need to mention that Lucinda could use some meat in her diet— she was getting thinner.

"Since when have you cared about the vast majority?" Jack snickered. If he were anyone else, Roger would've flushed, but because he had years of practice at controlling his emotions his face did not change color. The dark boy shrugged and pushed his too long hair back. "You want her, don't you?" Roger froze for a split second— not long enough to cause any alarm to Jack—and concentrated hard on stopping the color change in his face.

"Don't be foolish." It wasn't a lie—Roger refrained from lying on most occasions. He liked to twist the words so there was no direct answer instead of flat out lying. Even telling someone else's truth or a version of the truth was better than lying. He cursed his parents for that twisted logic and continued sharpening his spear with a blank mask on, so Jack couldn't see that his head was also full of Lucinda.

Jack grinned and squinted his eyes, aiming the spear at a tree and then hitting it. Then Jack did something that he hadn't done for anyone before. He thanked Roger. It was just a mumbled "thanks", and it was mumbled so low that Roger could barely hear it. But it was enough. It was all Roger needed for doing his bidding, dirtying his hands so Jack didn't need to, snooping around and blindly following Jack's orders. Yes, it was enough. For now.


	6. Chapter 6: Huts on the Beach

OMG! I wish I had time to thank everyone who reviewed and crap and all of my enthusiastic readers properly, but I'm in a rush to get this posted before I have to go to dinner (I'm the chef at my house). So anywho, thank you all I love you all. And erm yeah... HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

Disclaimer: If I owned lord of the flies I would've had Jack leave the tribe for a whole other reason. Ralph would've got jealous of jack spending time with the hunters and Jack would've been exhasperated and screamed "BUT THERE WILL ALWAYS BE HALF NAKED HUNTERS FLIRTING WITH ME! Give me a break!" And then he and Ralphie would've sang Take me or Leave me from Rent, a beautiful musical that I also DO NOT own

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER SIX— Huts on the Beach

"You two need to stay here today." Ralph said as quickly as he could to Roger and Lucinda who were making their way into the jungle.

"What?" Lucinda quirked an eyebrow as Roger led her back over to Ralph. "Why?" She gripped onto Roger's shoulder to push herself up.

"Cuz, it's only me and Simon here!" Ralph sighed. "Sam n' Eric are off tending to the fire, Piggy's keeping the littluns in check, Jack's got half of the tribe off hunting , some others are looking for fruit but about ten people are just swimming and doing nothing." Ralph pursed his lips into a frown. "We just need a little help."

"Okay." Her response was simple. She fake-limped over to the crude looking hut and scowled at it. "Yuck… I see what you mean."

"What should I do chief?" Roger spoke up; his hands were shoved into his pockets. But before Ralph could answer Lucinda gave an order.

"_You_ will not be doing anything today. You do two jobs a day and still do this without questioning why. You have the day off today." She smiled up at him. Roger quirked a brow and looked to Ralph, making sure what his second in command said was alright. But the fair boy looked just as confused as him. "I mean it, go." She said, with her hands on her hips and Roger almost burst out laughing. She looked so adorable, almost like a young girl giving orders to someone older. It was quite amusing. But because following orders without question was practically wired into his brain, Roger simply nodded and walked off. "So what should I do?" She turned to the chief who looked to be in a thoughtful, maybe a confused mood. Lucinda caught on instantly. "He works twice as hard as the rest of us." She reminded him. Ralph gave a knowing smile and pushed the small amount of envy in his system away. It'd be okay. If Lucinda didn't like him that was, things would be fine if she went after Roger. Ralph'd be upset for a while but he'd move on. Jack was right. He _didn't_ love her; she was just a passing crush.

"Okay…well Simon's gonna need help adjusting that." He pointed to a huge palm leaf that Simon was struggling to steady against the top of the shelter. Without a word, she limped over to Simon and took hold on the leaf.

"God…this _is_ heavy." She mumbled, pulling it in her direction, because it was sliding onto Simon.

"It's lighter now than it was when I was lifting it alone." He pushed it onto the frame—created from fallen palm trunks—of the shelter. Always the optimist. She liked Simon, but sometimes his optimistic, quirky and yet somehow realistic view on life annoyed her. And he was nice, almost nicer than everyone here but he was odd. Maybe too much so.

He even looked odd. He was thinner than most of the boys, even the ones younger than him, she would guess he hadn't even hit puberty yet. He _did_ just turn fifteen. With his witch chin and pointed ears he almost looked like an elf. His hair was just as dark as Roger's but thinner and wispier. His lashes were gorgeous, long, thick and coal black. His lips were thin but his smile was easy-going and his eyes… they were almond shaped but the iris's were the most eerie part. They looked like they were originally white but someone had took a green highlighter and colored them in. And his pupils were small, almost cat-like.

"Well I'd expect so." She rolled her eyes. The high society girl in her was not dead. The times when she acted this snooty were few and far between but it still happened. And every time she acted that way she'd ear an eye roll from Jack or a brow quirk from Ralph. She hated to behave that way but she was also desperate to cling to who she was…who she was supposed to be.

"Bloody pigs!" Lucinda, Simon and Ralph all looked up to see a rather pissed off looking Jack coming out of the jungle. "Always there when I'm not, always away when I'm there." He threw his spear to the ground and turned to glare at the ugly hut. "Where's the water?"

"Behind the tree, there's gotta be some left." Ralph motioned to the palm tree that was a good meter away from them. Jack shuffled over to it, took a coconut shell full of water took a sip from it and splashed the rest of it over his face. He sighed and a small hint-of-a-smile flickered onto his face.

"Needed that…" He mumbled, walking over to Ralph.

"It needs to go up a bit…" Simon, who was now in the shelter, telling Lucinda how it looked, said. She moved the large leaf up, so that it was no longer crammed up against the trunk. It looked smoother now but slipped instantly.

"Uggh!" Lucinda stomped her foot causing Ralph and Jack to look at her. "Beastly thing!"

"You stomped your foot…" Ralph stated.

"So?" She asked. What was he getting at?

"Didn't you sprain that ankle?" Jack asked, calling her on her bluff. Her face flushed bright red and she sat down in the sand, turning away. The hunter's lips pulled into a jeering smirk and Ralph sighed. So she really _was_ just trying to spend more time with Roger…Ralph plopped down at Jack's feet and sighed again.

"Me and Simon have been working for two days now on this one— Lucinda just started helping us— but it still looks…" Ralph searched for the word.

"Beastly." Lucinda finished. Jack scowled at her again.

"Only rich snobs say beastly." He said. Before a fight could pick up between the two Ralph spoke again.

"Everyone's running off to go swim, even your hunters are in the bathing pool…"

"I let them go, I had to keep hunting." Jack insisted.

"But the littluns are worse!" Lucinda reminded them, coming over to Ralph and Jack and then sitting down. "They never do work they're…hopeless!" She groaned.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to help us?" Ralph looked to Jack—who had just sat down next to him— wide eyed.

"I can't! We need meat!"

"But you haven't gotten any yet!" Lucinda reminded him, her tone mocking and harsh.

"But I will!" He snapped at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"But you _haven't yet_!" A moment of angry silence passed between them before Ralph stepped in.

"Behave!" He insisted, looking between the two. The silence fell again, but it was less tense this time. "You've both noticed, haven't you?" Ralph asked, moving to a less upsetting subject. Both pairs of clear blue eyes fell on him. "Late at night, the littluns, even some of the older ones… they dream and scream. As if…"

"As if this wasn't a good island." Lucinda finished, staring down at the sand. Jack was solemn for a moment too.

"As if the beastie or the snake thing was real." The three turned to see Simon, still there, looking at them with those eerie green eyes. They all twitched at the syllable. Snakes were not spoken of since the incident before the fire. Nor was the littlun killed in it.

"Right." Ralph nodded.

"You should call a meeting." Simon suggested, crawling out of the hut. "To try and set things straight." Ralph rolled his eyes."Yeah, sure, we all love meetings don't we? Once a day, twice a day, whatever. But they don't matter, they don't help. Betcha if I blew the conch right now they'd all come running. Then we'd, ya know, be really calm and solemn and then someone would say we should build a rocket or a T.V, and then they'd work for five minutes and go running off again. It's ridiculous!" Ralph slapped the sand and glared at it, fighting back angry tears.

Silence.

No one wanted to speak about this. They all knew it was happening, all knew it was stressful. So, as quickly as Ralph got on that subject, Jack changed it.

"Remember what you said about the littluns screaming?" The chief and his second in command looked up. "Well, and there's nothing in this, it's just a feeling… that when you're in the jungle hunting, not gathering fruit," He glared at Lucinda. "But on your own, tracking you can sometimes feel as if you're not hunting, but being hunted…" Jack flushed a little.

"Whatever." Lucinda rolled her eyes.

"I said it was just a bloody feeling!" Jack snapped, hitting the sand only to have Ralph put a calming hand on his. The fair boy gave the hunter a look that said "cool it" and then looked away, hand still on his. Jack's face heated up at the contact, causing him to look away and then he saw it. "Over there!" He nearly shouted, standing up. Lucinda jumped and Ralph was taken aback but then regained composure and stood up.

"What, a ship?" He followed Jack's gaze. Lucinda's eyes widened at the mention of a ship and she, too stood up, grabbing onto Ralph's shoulders and pushing up to get a better view.

"What? Where?"

"That's where the pigs must hide when the sun's too hot!" Jack exclaimed. The expression on both blonde's faces fell.

"What?" Lucinda quirked a brow. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were narrowing.

"We thought you were talking about a ship!" Ralph snapped at the hunter, eyes looking glassy, as if he'd been hurt by Jack's words.

"We work all blooming day only for you to get our hopes up and watch them crash!" Lucinda screamed, giving Jack a push. She clenched her hands into fists and her form started to shake angrily, as if she would hit him. She sniffed and an angry tear fell from her clear blue eyes. And that was all she could take. She stomped off over to the beach, in search of Roger, someone who would surely calm and comfort her.

"I work too!" Jack snapped back, glaring at her from, having to remind himself not to hit girls.

"But you like your work!" Ralph glared, sitting back down. Instantly Jack's anger fell away.

"I'll help you with the shelters, after I bathe." Jack tried moving his hand closer to Ralph's only to have the chief pull away.

"No, you don't have to." Ralph's anger stung both boys. Slowly, he got up and walked away.

"Ralph, wait, I'm sorry!" Jack followed after him. "I swear I am!" He insisted, grabbing the chief's shoulder. The fair boy sighed and turned back to Jack.

"It's fine, just forget it okay?" But Jack knew it wasn't. So he grabbed Ralph's arm and turned him around so that he could give him an awkward hug. Contrary to what he expected, Ralph hugged back and slammed his forehead into Jack's collar bone.

"I just wanna go home, Jack. That's all. Its fine here and everyone is great, but I want so badly to be rescued…" Ralph muttered, letting his first tears on the island fall onto Jack's tanned, dirty shoulder. Jack was taken aback by the sudden swell of emotion coming from Ralph, but embraced him tighter after a moment.

"It's alright Ralph, we'll be fine…we'll get rescued." But he prayed they wouldn't. Because the end of this island would mark the end of him and Ralph. And they still hadn't even begun.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss

Author's Note: So, I'm officially depressed because only one person reviewed the last chapter, and I thought it was quite lovely. I had so much fun writing it. So thank you AlisonLynn, and welcome home, I'll see you at Vee's. I'd also like to thank my FIRST Jacinda (JackxLucinda) fan xJust.A.Phasex (My wonderful editor whom I love to call Ayame-san)! LOLZ! I have to write an evil Jacinda for her... Uggh! I DONT WANNA... back on track, I hate to do this because I know how annoying it is, but I'm BEGGING for reviews... my website is up and running! It's called changedonavenueb. I'd also thank Noya-san, my biggest fan for being so enthusiastic... I'd also like to apologize to all of you really quickly. I'm kind of a Rent head so if you know of Rent and you see the strong coinsidences (Mimi and Lucinda, Roger and Roger, Jack and Maureen, Ralph and Joanne) then please just deal with it...I love you all my wonderful readers and PLEASE REVIEW...

Disclaimer:If I owned Lord of the flies it seriously would've been a romance novel...and this fanfic would be published...

Chapter Seven— Kiss

Lucinda was upset. Roger could feel the tense vibes, the disappointment and the hate before he even heard her approach him. She was silent, and shuffling nearer to him but her mood was practically screaming. Roger had always been empathic so that only made things worse.

"Roger?" She was standing next to him now, her presence was barely blocking out the sunlight. He was leaning up against one of the palm trees on the beach with his slate gray eyes closed and his arms folded across his bare chest. Before she came along he was throwing rocks at the littluns (aiming to miss of course), amusing himself with their squirms and squeals and as they ran away from his targeting range. He quirked a brow in response, not opening his eyes. "Distract me."

"I do believe the phrase is humor me." He mumbled, smirking. He imagined her rolling her glassy blue eyes.

"Well I don't _want_ humor, I _want_ distractions!" She insisted, her voice shaky and upset. This sparked Roger's interest. He opened his eyes to see her standing there, hands clenched into fists. Her form was shaking a little, as if she was fighting off tears and she was turned away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"That's not a distraction."

"Don't correct me, it's not attractive." She flushed at this comment and then looked up at him, hurt. As if she was stung that he said corrections weren't attractive. She _was_ terribly vain at times. And again, it was intensely amusing.

"It's Jack!" She threw her hands into the air and paced along the shore of the beach, going about a meter one way, then a meter the other. "He's obsessed with hunting! He never does anything but that and harass me! And then when he tries to talk to me and Ralphie—"

"Ralphie?" He looked at her, incredulously.

"Yes, Ralphie." Her voice had a tone that said "you got a problem with that?". "Anyway, he tries to talk to me and Ralph and he leads us on and we think there's a ship but he really just found the pig's hiding spot!" She stomped her foot let out and "Uggh!" and then slapped her hands over her eyes. "Sorry bout that…I just needed to vent." She slid one hand away from her eye before doing the same to the other.

"No harm, no foul." He smiled. Well, it was more of a smirk, but a smirkish smile nonetheless.

"Thanks." She smiled, gratefully before looking back down at the sandy ground.

"Hey, Lucinda?" She looked back up at him. "Come with me." His eyes turned icy, yet passionate and he held his hand out for her.

"Where?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, princess." He smirked.

"I'm not a cat, so I'm safe." She smirked as well. His expression dropped.

"I don't think that metaphor was specifically designed to warn cats." He informed her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, letting him take her wherever.

With her hand linked to his, Roger led her into the jungle. Deep into the jungle where a small stream lay. Lucinda vaguely remembered this place, from when she, Jack and Ralph had gone exploring. It was green, more so than anywhere else on the island, and was a little farther back than the spot she awoke on that first day. Moss surrounded the creek and the trees around it. The grass was tall, lush and had several flowers of all different colors— bright red, vibrant yellow, hot pink, electric blue, neon orange— blooming in it. All in all it was quite a lovely place. Lucinda stared at it, wide eyed, mouth open a little.

"It's so pretty." She said, turning to him.

"You think so?" He asked. "Jack and me came back here looking for pigs one day. Now sometimes I go back here to think." He said, casually.

"About what?" She asked and he snorted.

"Wouldn't you like to know." It was a statement, not a question. She frowned and stared at the stream.

"Why wont you let me in?" She asked, eyes wide, pleading…hopeful.

Roger shook his head and turned away from her, unable to meet her sad gaze. Why did she want him? He wasn't anything… she couldn't love him, could she? No. He was just a crush to her. That was it, that was all it could be. She was everything, she was perfect, and she could have anyone. And when they got off this damn island she'd forget him in a heartbeat. Right? He looked back at her. She was still staring at him, with that same expression. He wanted her to need him as much as he needed her. God, it hurt.

"I don't let people in." His voice was quiet.

"So you shield yourself from the world?" She asked. Her tone wasn't as soft this time.

"There's nothing wrong with that princess. Unlike your precious Ralphie," He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to get hurt. Ever."

"So you're willing to detach yourself from feeling alive just to stop a bit of pain?" She was incredulous now, but her expression was still hurt.

"You see, telling you the answer would be letting you in."  
"I'm already in enough, just tell me! Please!" She begged, going to him. She put her hand on his forearm (which was folded across his chest).

"It doesn't matter Lucinda. We wont be together much longer."

"Don't say that!"

"You want to get rescued but you don't want to leave me. You cant have it both ways."  
"Well why not?!" She stomped her foot. Her voice had an edge of hysteria to it. He stared at her, met her gaze and stared right through her. She blushed, flinched and turned away. He didn't answer her. "Let me in." She repeated yet again. "While we still have time."  
"No." He mumbled.

"Please." Her voice was a whisper.

There was a long pause but neither were able to stare at each other. They had both forgotten by now why he had led her out here—

To calm her down—and their tense moods were affecting one another. He bundled up his courage and slowly gazed up to meet her eyes.

"You'd hate the real me." The sadist. The part that he fought so hard to control. The part that loved to tease her, fantasize about biting her lip if he kissed her, digging his nails into her flesh. The part he could never show her.

"Try me."She said. He stepped close to her until their bodies almost touched. He leaned down and stared deep into her eyes, past her eyes, into her soul… she blushed but found herself paralyzed by his eyes. She couldn't manage to look away. He leaned in a little closer.

"I throw rocks at kids." He whispered, voice a little husky. She smirked a little but couldn't do more than that. He frowned. This didn't scare her? Maybe she didn't like kids… "Torture amuses me." Her expression was neutral now and unconsciously she moved her head closer to his. "Don't I scare you?"

"Not even close."  
"You still don't even know the half of it." He told her.

"I don't care." She reminded him. 'He's going to kiss me.' She thought, her heart leaping in a giddy whirl. His eyes moved away from hers and trailed downward. To her lower lashes, the bridge of her nose, her cheekbones, her blushing cheeks…her lips and he held his gaze there. Her face turned even redder. 'He's going to kiss me.' Her heart fluttered again. 'Please Roger, just kiss me. Kiss me! Kiss. Me! K.I.S.S.M.E! Please!' He continued staring at her lips and she moved in closer, till their lips weren't even a centimeter apart. Then he frowned.

"You should care. It's not mentally safe not to." He pulled away and turned around. Her eyes widened, even more so than usual. Tears pricked at her vision. Her heart stopped, sped up and then stopped again. 'He was going to kiss me!' She felt it in her heart. She knew it, surely he must have knew what she was thinking, he must've! The embarrassment, disappointment and overall depression consumed her and she ran as fast as she could, tasting bile in her mouth. She continued the run until she found the first part of the jungle and grabbed onto one of the palm trees, sliding her arm down it. The bark cut against her skin and she sunk to her knees, loving the pain. The tears spilled now.

"I made a complete fool of myself!" She whispered, not bothering to wipe the tears away. She pushed her arm the rest of the way down the bark before hugging her legs to her chest. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" She almost screamed. Never before had she felt so hurt, so embarrassed, so disappointed, so…stung.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Note: This chapter depressed me to write... poor Lucinda. Captain Noya hated Roger after this and xJust.A.Phasex started shupping Jacinda... oh well!


	8. Chapter 8: Time Passes

A/N: So yeah, I'm abnormally happy. I got THREE reviews and JUST SAW WICKED!! AHHHHHHHHHH! Fiyero was so hot! I almost melted but yeah...Um... I think there was something important I was gonna say, but I lost it. So keep up the reviewing!

Disclaimer: I dont own Lotf. I own...um...maybe one or two art pens and Lucinda. And that's about it... Oh and i dont own New Moon but theres a quote in here from it

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Eight— Time Passes

Time Passes

A day passed and things changed. Lucinda became extremely social, as if she were trying to escape her own mind. She was intensely friendly to just about everyone, starting up pointless small talk, even with Jack. She refused to spend even a second with Roger and when she didn't have a say in the matter (like at dinner) she'd get what she needed and run, refusing to look at him. If she made eye contact she might just break down. She began spending more time building huts, and babbling aimlessly to Ralph and Simon about trivial things such as silk over cashmere or whether or not someone should carry luggage while traveling within their own country. When she wasn't doing that she'd dive into work. She'd find some reason to excuse Sam n' Eric from signal fire duty and do it herself, she'd collect fruit, she'd help Piggy manage the littluns. She even considered hunting, but that would mean seeing Roger.

Time Passes

A week passed and so many things changed. Ralph's feelings for Lucinda completely disappeared and something new came up. Jack. Every thought that clouded his mind always somehow led to Jack. Whether it led to anger, hope, affection, it always had to do with Jack. His feelings for Jack were nothing compared to his feelings for Lucinda. Because he avoided Jack at all costs, denied all feelings and when he had to be near Jack he could hardly breathe. He stuttered a lot and shivered when he thought about the red head.

Time Passes

Two weeks pass and more things changed. Roger found himself upset while hunting. Upset, distracted and curious. Why had he done that to Lucinda? No… that wasn't the right question. He teased her and made her cry because he was a sadist. That's what he was. He had no say in that. But why wasn't it satisfying to watch her get stung by his actions, to watch her recoil and wish she was dead? It made no sense. He was always pleased when he could inflict mental or physical wounds upon someone. Why was Lucinda Chase so special? Why did his heart break when hers did? Why could he only hurt her when he didn't think about who he was hurting? Why did it instantly put him off to think of her as miserable? Why the hell did he care? Such questions haunted him and beat him up. He refused to admit it—even to himself— but he wanted to apologize. He was being fairly discourteous, even he could recognize that. But Lucinda wouldn't see him. She ran from him. One side of him wanted only to make things right with her. But the other was smart. The other knew she was doing the right thing and staying away. After all, he was a sadist; all he could ever do was hurt her.

Time Passes

Hunting was easier now for Jack. Ralph was clearly over Lucinda. The only thing between the blonde duo now was friendship, a powerful friendship, maybe love but not romantic love. Thank God for that. Because Ralph wasn't into Lucinda he became available, so of course Jack took advantage of that. Ralph's reaction to him was amazing. He blushed, stumbled and sometimes was so enticed in what he was saying he forgot to breathe. True, there were days when Ralph avoided him, but Jack saw right through that and continued on his life with a big, ole smirk plastered to his face. He wanted so badly to rub it in to Lucinda, but not only was she not interested in Ralph, but she was being kind of…nice. To him. Something was up with her, Jack could tell. Instead of at least attempting to be a normal person, she was acting like a full on high society diva. It was weird, but for some even weirder reason Jack couldn't tease her about it. Hate or not, he was curious and still had just enough kindness toward her to leave it alone. And there was something up with Roger too! He didn't want to hunt but because it was his job he continued on. If it weren't for Lucinda's mood Jack would've called Roger on it…But maybe these moods were interconnected. Jack didn't care if they were; he just wanted to get rid of the issue at hand.

Time Passes

A month passed and at least everyone had suffered from something. Everyone had fainted whether it was from heat exhaustion or lack of food. Everyone had lost weight, weight that all but Piggy didn't need to loose, which turned out to be dangerous, a frailty. Especially for Lucinda and Jack, two who already looked sickly. The vast majority of them had come from wealthy families, able to afford perfectly fitting clothes but now… everyone's clothes were baggy.

Time Passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for them.

"So, of course I called her on her bluff. I mean a Prada bag for such a low price? Come on!" Lucinda let out one of her soprano laughs before letting her feet dive into the water. Her expression was weak, a poor imitation of what she thought was happy. Ralph could see that and he too became troubled. He turned to her and searched her eyes, hoping he'd be able to hold her gaze long enough to know what was wrong. But, because his light brown eyes didn't seem to have the paralyzing effect that Roger's did, Lucinda was able to look away and stare ashamedly at the sand. As if Ralph had just searched her soul and found the secrets she'd been dying to keep. However the fair boy was still as confused as ever. Should he push the situation? Should he leave it alone? After all, he had his own thoughts to sort out and she and Jack had been behaving, why push a good thing. But then— dammit all— he looked at her eyes. Clouded but hurt, in some kind of emotional distress. She was his best friend. He couldn't let her go through this alone. She needed help.

"Lucinda?" She turned back to him, eyes wide and curious. Her expression was light, a stark contrast to the clouded despair he had just seen in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter?" He'd chickened out of saying many things to her before, but not now. Now he didn't have to fear losing her to Roger. He'd lost her already, and it didn't matter. There was nothing left to loose. She flushed scarlet and turned away from him.

"Nothing silly." She lied, giggling.

"Lucinda!" He pressed, mouth hardening into a frown.

"Ralphie, it's nothing, really."

"You can tell me, ya know? You can trust me." He reminded her, and then she broke. Her lower lip quivered, her hands clenched into fists, her body shook slightly and then her forehead dove into his shoulder, her arms snaked around his neck and her body drew as close to him as comfortably possible.

"Roger doesn't want me. He was gonna kiss me but then he ran away from me. I thought he was gonna kiss me! He knew I wanted him to! He must've!" Ralph's eyes widened at the sudden outburst and the contact but remembered how easy she originally opened up to him and how she usually clung to Roger when she was upset and the shock died away. This was normal, he realized.

As he listened, Ralph actually began to flush. He'd always been good at putting himself in other people's shoes so he was able to imagine her pain, her shock, her sheer embarrassment. If that were him he'd probably be avoiding Jack too. Wait! She ran away from Roger, not Jack. Why the bloody hell did he think of Jack? Ralph flushed even deeper and rubbed her back in a friendly way.

"He does too like you silly." Instantly Lucinda drew back and hugged her knees to her chest. She bit down on her full lower lip and turned away from Ralph.

"Hey Ralph!" The fair boy looked up to see Maurice waving to him from the ocean. "C'mon in, the water's awesome!"

"Yeah Ralph!" Henry, one of the younger boys echoed. Simon was quiet but he swam around in the water, occasionally lying on his back to float. Ralph gave a lazy smile but turned to Lucinda. She was still down. He would've asked her to join them but she was a girl. She wasn't rewarded with the pleasure of tossing off her shirt and diving into the water. So Ralph scanned the island, for someone who wasn't swimming, to sit with Lucinda, and his eyes caught something.

"Piggy!" He shouted and the fat boy came over to him.

"What is it Ralph?" Lucinda had never realized how strong his accent was until then.

"Sit here with Lucinda, while I go swim." He ordered, the fat boy obediently sat and the female's eyes widened.

"Ralphie, this really isn't necessary—"

"Don't whine Lucinda. I'm chief, I make the rules. And assistant or not, my orders still beat yours." Ralph grinned and ran off to the teal waters.

Of course, Lucinda intended on protesting that Ralph didn't have a say in who she did or didn't hang out with when he returned but she let that go for now and returned to avoiding her thoughts. She gripped her hands and laced her fingers underneath her legs, keeping close contact with herself. Ralph just wanted to talk about the issue at hand and Roger…well she hadn't interacted with him in a month, she wasn't planning on starting now. So _she_ held herself tightly, hoping that that would ease all of the tension passing through her.

"So Lucinda." It took her a moment to realize that he was _actually_ talking to her. The fat idiot was talking to her. How thick could you really get? She rolled her eyes and turned to him, putting on a sickly sweet smile. "I've noticed that you're accent is different from mine. Where exactly are you from." Stupid question. Stupid small talk. Stupid fat boy.

"Australia." She answered shortly, stretching out on the sand and lying down.

"Interesting." Piggy said, examining his specs and cleaning them off on his shirt. He and Lucinda were the only ones to actually wear shirts anymore. Lucinda wore hers for the obvious reason and Piggy wore his, hoping it would hide some of his fat. "So, is it true that they don't have bagels?"

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She refused to think. She refused to let the hellish thoughts have any rule over her. She refused to respond anymore to Piggy. She would concentrate on one thing. The sole thing was to focus on the too hot sunlight, no doubt burning her no longer pale—it was more rosy now— skin. How it touched her forearms, her almost exposed stomach, her legs, her chest, her neck, her cheekbones…

She was awoken only a few minutes later to Piggy screaming.

"Ralph, Ralph!" He was standing up with his hands cupped around his mouth to make his voice echo. "Ralph it's a plane!"


	9. Chapter 9: Another Day

A/N: Okay, okay, this is why I warned you I'm a Rent head. We all know that the fire's out and they dont get rescued (I'm going by the book people) and when it does Lucinda has a major "another day" from Rent moment. Yeah, she is Mimi-esque but she has a Roger moment here. Oh yeah, and that thing that I was forgetting to post last chapter is that I fixed chapter seven. We all have our "oopsie" moments and mine was that I put chapter seven on without editing it. Major oopsie, right. So I'm all happy ans stuff cuz I got tFOUR REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! WOOT! And since I'm a mean, terrible person I'm not updating till I get at least three reviews per chapter. Yeah I'm evil but that's why you love me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies. If I did I'd be able to afford a new computer in my room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER NINE—Another Day

Lucinda's eyes shot open and she stood up, looking to the bright sky. Sure enough, a plane was cruising right by.

"Oh God, oh God!" Lucinda spazzed, not quite sure what to do. The fire was burning right? They'd seen the smoke, right? Rescue was so soon, so likely that something caught in her throat. A squeal?

Ralph's eyes were wide too, wider than usual as he sprinted to the shore, to get a better look.

"Oh God…" He repeated Lucinda, taking off to the mountain, to check the fire at the same sprinting pace.

"The specs!" Before Piggy could respond, Lucinda ripped them off of his face. She took off after Ralph. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to him. He was an athlete (clearly used to running), and had long muscled legs. She almost never ran, and had short, sickly legs. "Ralph!" She screamed, hoping to God that he'd hear her over the slowly quieting hum of the plane's engine. It was leaving! It didn't see them! Tears began prickling at Lucinda's eyes and clouding her vision. But all she did was brush them away and run as fast as she could. Because she was so focused on speed she tripped frequently, leaving her with cuts and scratches from the creepers.

"Piggy's specs!" She heard Ralph call out as she dove through some of the creepers, having one of her shirt tails ripped off by a thorny branch entangled with it. "If the fire's out, we'll need them!"

"Ralph!" She called out, hoping to God that he could hear her. And he did. Just as quickly as he took off down the beach he found her.

"Lucinda, you need some help?" He breathed, attempting to free her ankle from the creeper it was caught on.

"No, just take the specs, go start the fire, I'll get myself out." She insisted, shoving the specs to him.

Normally, Ralph would've protested and helped her out, regardless if she wanted him to or not. But the sound of the plane's engine was dying quicker than he thought. So he nodded reluctantly, snatched the specs and sprinted the rest of the way up the mountain.

The creepers seemed extra scratchy today. They cut against his body, stuck on his ankle as he ran and even trapped him once but he went on, almost crying as he did. Tears burned at his eyes. 'I've gotta get there, we've gotta get rescued…I', but that was all he could manage to think. He didn't get to the mountain top fast enough. He could hear the plane moving farther and farther and then he was horrified. No smoke. Jack promised he'd have Sam n' Eric keep it going… he promised. Ralph sunk to his knees and screamed.

"No come back! Come back! God… oh God…" He bit down on his lip so hard that it bled out and he dug his nails into the dirt. "Come back! Come back!" He screamed, still not giving up. "Come back!" He shouted once more before completely falling to the ground.

"Ralph!" Lucinda was behind him a second later with her hand on his back. "Ralph…Ralph…hon its okay." But her voice was so fake he could tell that she was trying to convince herself. "It's…its okay…it's…" And then she broke too, falling to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his waist and thumped her head against his back. And the two stayed like that for a long while, until Maurice, Simon, Piggy and a few other boys caught up to them. When that came around Lucinda forced herself away wiping her nose. She had been crying. A lump caught in Ralph's throat. He hadn't shed a tear. He tried; he really did try to cry. But nothing but half of a forced tear came out.

"Guys…the plane…" Maurice, started, quickly catching his breath, unlike Piggy who was coughing and wheezing and probably having an ass-mar attack.

"It's gone." Simon mumbled once he saw Lucinda's destroyed expression and Ralph's sick one. "Oh God…" The last part was a whisper and he himself felt a little sick. He never minded the jungle; there was nothing to be afraid of in it, but this… Jack…he…was there any civility left in him? There was a silence that passed between everyone, a dead silence and everyone felt that twisting sensation in their stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Maurice whispered, putting his hand on the palm tree to keep himself from falling over.

And then they all heard it…

_Kill the Pig, Cut it's throat, spill it's blood, bash em' in!_

It was inaudible at first. But the source of the sound was approaching. The hunters. The fire. This was their fault! The rage flowed through Lucinda so perfectly. She had never been so mad, so hurt before. Never had Ralph's damsel in distress attitude towards her irked her this much, never had Jack's teasing pissed her off this much. Not even Roger's denial of her kiss made her so flat out livid. She had the chance to escape, to get the hell away from Roger forever! And he and Jack blew that. She felt the tears build up in the corners of her eyes and she sniffled. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to hurt someone. Why did this have to happen to her?

_Kill the Pig, Cut it's throat, spill it's blood, bash em' in!_

And then they were there. All of the hunters with Roger and Jack at the front and Sam n' Eric in the back, carrying a pig's dead body. Lucinda felt sick yet again, looking at the animal, at Jack and at Roger.

"Ralph!" Jack exclaimed, practically dancing over to the chief, grabbing his muscled arm enthusiastically. "You should've been there!" He insisted. "There was blood and everything! It was amazing, loads of blood, right guys?" Jack turned to the hunters for support and they gave out loud, cheerful roars. Were these boy's stupid? Could they not feel the mood around them?

Roger could, he definitely could. Especially Lucinda's. If the look she was giving the group wasn't enough than the angry tears flowing down her dirt stained face should've been. Roger watched her uneasily out of the corner of his eye but followed along with the hunters. Lucinda hated him now, surely. Why risk Jack hating him too?

"You let the fire out." The voice belonged to a stranger, Ralph thought as he spoke. His voice was so dead, so numb that it didn't have the desired effect. What was wrong with him?

"But _Ralph_!" Jack whined, much like a young child, ignoring Lucinda's incredulous glare. "The hunt was so _amazing_! You should've seen it! You should've been there! We went around the pig and formed a circle, then we closed in and—"

"You let the fire out." Ralph found that his voice was still dead. Why was that?

This repetition scared Jack. What exactly was Ralph getting at? But he but on a brave face and rolled his eyes.

"We can light it again!" He snorted. "But Ralph it was so cool!"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" They all looked up. They knew the voice but was she swearing? Was Lucinda Chase swearing? Lucinda, who never swore and made an extra effort not to. She was swearing and her voice was hysterical. "He said you let the sodding fire out you bastard! There was a bloody reason for that! A sodding plane passed by! You let the goddamned fire out and we could've been rescued!" She was screaming and the tears were hot and pouring down her face. "You bastard! You hate me so sodding much that you let the fire out just so I wouldn't get to go home!" No one was sure who she was yelling at. Jack or Roger?

"This isn't all about you!" Jack snapped instantly, not even addressing the issue of rescue. Ralph was at Lucinda's side instantly, taking her hand.

"There was a plane Jack! Do you even care about rescue?" Ralph asked, voice returning to normal

"Course I do! And there you go again _Ralphie_! Defending Lucinda, just as you always do!" Jack spat, spontaneously, not caring that he was yelling at Ralph…Ralph… Jack felt sick. He had let Ralph down. In his lame attempt to show Ralph that he was better, he proved that he was worse. Would Ralph side with Lucinda forever? Or had he just screwed up to much this time. Could he make things right? Did he want to?

"Sod you!" Lucinda screamed, stomping her foot and snatching Piggy's glasses from Ralph. She went right back to the fire pit crying. Ralph followed after and rubbed her back but she snapped at him too. "Go away, all of you!" Ralph backed away quickly and Roger ran to her. The fair boy gripped onto the dark boy's shoulder and glared.

"She doesn't want you. You hurt her." He warned. Roger responded with a glare that left Ralph stunned and he knelt next to Lucinda.

"Cinda…" He whispered and she turned to glare at him with the full force of her eyes. Piercing and blue, but Roger didn't look shocked.

"What, what could you possibly want now? Ya know what, don't answer that! I don't have time for this. Come hurt me some more another day!"

"Lucinda!" He warned "What if the plane _did_ see us, and we _were _getting rescued? What if there was no other time for me to say this, what if there was no day but today?" His voice was a low, intense, an urgent whisper and his lips were at her ear. But she squirmed away.

"Are you teasing me? Saying that we're going to get rescued, and then ripping it out from under me, again? Giving me a taste of what I want but never the whole thing!" She took a deep breath and, not sure what else to say, she repeated herself. "Another day."

"I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm trying to make amends!" He leaned in so close and she forgot that there were people watching. More like people leaving to eat a very upsetting dinner, but the point didn't matter. She breathed shakily.

"Just let me be. The fire's out!" But Roger leaned in closer.

"The only thing I wanna do is make this up to you. Please let me…" He whispered, hands touching her scratched side.

"You'll just push me away…" She mumbled, tears coming down much slower this time. She sniffled and he pulled away but took her hand in his.

"I wont. I cant." He insisted, realizing that everyone, save for Piggy was off the mountain. What was he waiting for?

"Oh!" Lucinda flushed scarlet and ran from Roger to Piggy, putting his glasses back on him. "You're dismissed…" She blushed and the fat boy ran (as much as he could) down the mountain.

"Am I forgiven?" He cocked a brow and was at her side instantly. She shook her head and glared at him again.

"You always push me away."  
"How could I have known that you wanted me?"

"Pfft! Please Roger! I wear my heart right on my sleeve!"

"Please, hear me out. You've got everything! How was I supposed to believe that I was anything but a small crush, soon to be forgotten? But when I saw how much I hurt you…I couldn't stand myself. I am so amused by torture that I thought hurting you would make me laugh like a maniac. But all I wanted to do after I thought about what I did was die. I saw how hurt you were, and that lovely little pretensions mask that you put on to hide how hurt you were. I wanted so badly to apologize, but you wouldn't let me."

"What makes you think I'll let you now?" She asked, tears finally dying away. She was staring at the ground, eyes narrowed, face flushing.

"Will you?" He asked, stepping closer so that he could wrap his arms around her waist. Her breath came shaky and she nodded. He touched her face lightly and let his finger tips graze her lips and go to her jaw line before tilting her head to his. He cursed their eight inch height difference before capturing her lips with his for just the briefest moment. And then he looked down into her eyes. They were still shut, but fluttering, suggesting that she was about to open them.

"Don't stop." She begged and he grinned.

"Later." He promised, running a finger down her arm.

"I cant believe I just kissed a painted hunter." It's true. His face was painted. He snickered.

"What? You're parent's wouldn't approve?" And she laughed. His heart beat sped up. How had_ he_ changed her mood in a matter of minutes? And then they heard the conch.

What the hell?

What made Ralph call a meeting?

What had they just missed?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After note: I know, I rarely ever put these on but I mean come on! That chapter was major! The long awaited kiss, the fire going out, personalities changing! Crazy. So you know what to do. Review nice things. It makes me nice!


	10. Chapter 10: Faith

Yay! Four reviews on that last chapter! I'd dance if my foot wasnt asleep. Oh well. I'm all excitified and stuff cuz Breaking Dawn's out (I'm only on chapter twenty seven though) and I'm getting my evil braces off soon! Woot! Anywho. If you're a fan of Fruits Basket, you'll know what I mean when I say that Lucinda has a long, unnecessary, Tohru esque speach. It was fun to write. If you dont know what I mean then read Fruba. It's love. Once again, thank you soooo much, Readers/Reviewers. You people are my life line. My story would be an empty, untouched thing without you.

Disclaimer: Um yeah...how many times does one person need to say 'I do not own Lord of the Flies' before disclaimers become unnecessary?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Ten—Faith

Ralph glared at the sand and the conch as he paced back and forth on the shore line. Why was this happening? First the fire and then Jack's temper tantrum at dinner? How much more of this could they take before everything broke apart? Why did Jack have to do this? Why…uggh! Ralph shook out his too long hair and pushed it back, wishing that he could just cut the unruly mess back down to two centimeters again.

"Crap…" He mumbled under his breath, not caring that littluns and bigguns alike were starting to arrive at the meeting spot. "Where is she when I really need her?" He finally looked up now, eyes scanning for his assistant. She and Roger both were barely visible and just now returning from the mountain. Ralph rolled his eyes, at her now mended relationship and stared back down at the conch again. He glared at it and pushed his plush lips into a frown. This thing was supposed to keep order, supposed to stop things like this from happening! This was as close to civility as they had! And it wasn't working! He sighed, sadly and looked back at the conch with an apologetic expression. As if he were saying sorry to the shell for glaring at it. His eyes went back to the group and Lucinda and Roger were just settling down, going their separate ways: Roger near the hunters and Lucinda at the front with Ralph. Her eyes met his and she held his expression before taking his hand in a friendly gesture.

"You okay?" She asked. He sighed and smiled weakly at her. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later, okay?" She nodded and released his hand. He looked back at the group again. Everyone had sat in the rough outline of a triangle, on the palm trunks that they had moved to use as benches. He saw that no one had dared to sit on the crooked trunk that the littluns favored. It was much like a sea-saw and they were able to lean on one side and have someone fall off. It was always amusing and caused quite a ruckus. At least they were able to see that this meeting wasn't going to allow any ruckus. "Things are beginning to break up…" Ralph started up, staring at the group. He didn't need to think through this speech, he knew exactly what needed to be said. "I'm not sure why, but they are. And I called a meeting, not for fun like usual, not to talk about rescue or building things. But to set things straight. Now first of all…" He paused once more to make sure he still had attention. "We all know that the fire got let out. We can't fix what happened then but we can change it now! From now on Lucinda and I'll be doing an occasional check on the fire, to make sure Samn'eric are tending to it. And we won't be cooking meat down here anymore. If you need fire, heat or anything go up to the mountain! That way it'll never be out again. And remember where we decided us boy's were going to use the bathroom at? Well now we don't listen to those rules and just go wherever we want!" Ralph gripped on the conch and Lucinda flinched at the lack of sanitation, glad she had her own bathroom of sorts. "And another thing… we've gotta get rid of this talk about a beast or snake or whatever."

"It's not real," Lucinda cut in. "Don't you know that by now?"

"But…" One of the littluns started up. He was a small boy that looked much like a mouse and was very ugly. Lucinda wrinkled her nose at him a little. Everyone turned to look at him and he sank to the ground, blushing. "The snake is real! I saw it too, at night it leaves for the jungle and in the morning, before you older ones are awake it slithers out." Everybody turned to stare at this boy.

"No, that's not right." Simon was talking now. "That's not a snake… that's me." Again more shock. They all stared at him with wide eyes.

"But why?" Ralph asked.

"I…" Simon blushed. "I like to sleep out in a clearing back there, it's relaxing…"

"Um…okay?" Ralph quirked a brow at him. "Just…just don't do it again, okay?" Simon nodded.

"But there is a beast!" The boy from earlier shot up.

"What's your name?" Ralph quirked a brow at him.

"P…Percival Wemys Madison, Harcou—" But he couldn't quite recall the rest of his address.

"He's right!" Another littlun, a boy named Henry shot up. "I saw it, but it came out of the sea! It was huge!"

"My dad says that there's still undiscovered things' living in the sea!" Maurice shot out, not really helping matters.

"What if the beast is a ghost?" Someone shouted out.

"Yeah, the ghost of that dead littlun, with the blotch on his face!"

"What?"

"That's what it is it's a ghost!"

"Quiet!" Ralph ordered and everyone paused.

"Gimme the conch Ralph!" Piggy spoke up, waddling over to the fair boy. Ralph quirked a brow and passed him the shell. "Now listen here, life is all scientific, there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Nobody cares what you think!" Jack scowled.

"But there is no beast!" Ralph insisted, pleading. "If you'd give me the chance to say something we could talk—"

"Talk, talk, talk." Jack rolled his eyes and chopped his knife against his spear. Ralph turned to stare at him with hurt eyes. "Go on, continue chief." Jack said with venom in his voice.

"Shut up, you're the reason the fire's out!" Lucinda snapped, instantly defending her friend

"Oh really? Cuz last time I checked, you were yelling at Roger for letting it out! Fickle little whore." He shot back.

"Jack." Roger shot him an admonishing look and his cold stare made the hunter stop.

"Take that back, asshole!" Lucinda screamed, hysterical yet again.

"GUYS!" Ralph shouted and, grabbed Lucinda's arm, pulling her back to him so that this time he could grab her hand in a friendly way. "Just stop it okay, we don't need this _now_, especially not now! These fights, this hate it's going to tear the group apart!" Jack stared at Lucinda with plain, naked envy and glared.

"There's no fight necessary when you're just gonna side with her!" Jack snapped. "You always side with her! I told you that you should—."

"You're not chief, you can't tell him what to do!" Lucinda hissed.

"You shut up, whore!"

"I've still got the conch!" Piggy shouted.

"Sucks to you fat-ass!" Jack hissed, glaring at him but Piggy didn't back down.

"You and you're obsession with blood and hunting are the reason this is happening!" He accused. Jack's eyes turned insane and clouded over.

"Shut up!" The red head snapped again, shoving the fat boy. Some of the hunters snickered. Jack smirked at this amusement and continued the abuse. He punched the fat boy in the face, right near his specs and a single lens shattered right there. The glass fell through, scratching his cheek and his eyes widened.

"GUYS!" Ralph stepped between them. Piggy took off his glasses and poked a finger through the empty hole. A pit fell in his stomach and sickness began to over take him. His specs! They're link to the fire, to rescue…

"This is all your fault! I've only got one eye thanks to you! You'll pay for this Jack Merridew!" He shouted, eyes watering the slightest bit. Jack snorted.

"Whatever."

"Jack how could you?" Ralph asked incredulously, hands dropping to his sides…and to think…he'd trusted the red head.

"How could _I_? Oh _poor baby_!" Jack rolled his eyes

"Jack can't you just be good for a minute, just give me a minute to explain the rules and—"

"Rules this, rules that!" Jack hissed. "I say bullocks to the rules, we're strong! We hunt! If there's a beast we'll beat and beat! Who's with me?" Jack shouted, raising a fist. The hunters and the majority of the group roared and cheered and followed Jack as he led the parade down the beach.

Roger delayed for a moment, staring at Lucinda, meeting her expression. His eyes were warm, reassuring and she had no doubt in that moment that he cared. He nodded his head at her and followed the hunters off.

"How could he?" Ralph's form quivered and Lucinda was at his side instantly. "I trusted him… I wanted him to be good so badly. And look what he did…"

"Ralphie, it's okay, he's a bastard anyway, you don't need him…" She wrapped her arm around him and he pulled away. She didn't know, she didn't know how he felt about Jack, she couldn't understand! Ralph's brow furrowed and he glared at the conch yet again. It didn't help, it couldn't help him…

"It's not fair…" Ralph whispered. There were only four of them that didn't go off. Himself, Lucinda, Simon and Piggy. The only ones who valued rescue over hunting…

"I'll talk to Roger. He'll persuade Jack to stop." Lucinda tried, whispering. Ralph turned to her, glaring incredulously.

"How can you still trust him? After what he did to you? After his hunting let the fire out? How can you still have faith in him when he'll always run off with the hunters instead of staying with you?" The fair boy slapped the sand and stood up, taking off to the huts. The other three followed after him and they piled into the hut.

"I just _gotta_. If I don't have faith in him I'd break down, I wouldn't be much of an assistant chief. I just gotta believe that he wants me, that he'll come back to me in the end. And then it's all okay." Lucinda shrugged, sitting next to Ralph as Simon sat on her other side, and Piggy on his. "It's like; as long as I have faith in him it turns out okay. And that's all I can really ask for here…" She traced her fingers in the sand, wistfully.

That was all? Ralph turned to stare up at the sky and sighed. He'd have faith in Jack. It'd be okay. Lucinda would be right…right?

"You guys don't think there's a snake here, right?" The chief turned to the group for support.

"No, there's nothing scary in here, remember, we went _everywhere _on the island!" Lucinda reminded, thinking back to the glamour of the expedition on the first day.

"No…there's nothing to fear here. Except…maybe ourselves…" Simon said, whispering the second part.

"No way! If there were a beast things wouldn't make sense! Adults would have to be afraid, and they're not." Piggy told them, cleaning off his broken specs.

"Alright…" Ralph sighed.

"Just grab the conch Ralph, call a meeting." Piggy encouraged. "Set things straight with them!" But the fair boy just sighed again.

"They won't come now. They're too riled up. And if I blow the conch now and they don't come, it'll be the end…" The end of society, the end of peace, the end of faith…


	11. Chapter 11: Apologize

Uggh! Soooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. If you've read my profile you'd know that my current fandom is Kingdom Hearts so I REALLY havent wanted to get into my story. But whaddaya know, I beat my ass and a chapter fell out of it. There's lots of Jalph in it so that's good. Thank you to those who still are loyally reading this. I love you.

Disclaimer: If I owned LotF I wouldnt need a disclaimer

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Eleven— Apologize

Jack kicked the sand and glared at it. Ralph was mad at him. Because of stupid Lucinda! He was always going to side with her, wasn't he? The anger swelled up in Jack and he threw his spear across the beach, glaring all the while. Damn her. She was going to ruin everything wasn't she? Jack ran the heel of his hand down his face, wiping off some of the paint on it. Looking back now, the paint was a little odd, an unnecessary idea. Sure it was fun at the time, but now it all seemed stupid.

He stared down at the black covering on his hand and sighed. Stupid pride of his, stupid envy of his, stupid wrath of his, stupid lust of his. If he wasn't going to hell before, he was surely going there first class now. He scowled—since when did he believe in heaven and hell? — Damn Lucinda was rubbing off on him, even if she was a little more lax in her values now. He snickered, remembering her swearing spree but he fixed his lips back into a scowl. He had to apologize to Ralph. He didn't want to— _hell_ he didn't want to! — But he _had_ to.

It wasn't that his conscience was telling him to, but he wanted Ralph so bad that it hurt. And once Jack had his mind set on something it stayed on that track until he got it. He paced across the beach, took his spear back in his hand and turned to the huts. Ralph was there. Simon was there. Lucinda was there. Everyone was there. Building, trying to make amends for letting the fire out, trying to hold onto civility. Jack snorted. This was just like penance for sins. Exactly like penance for sins. Pathetic. Yes, he was _always_ bitter about religion. His mom dragged him and his brother to church every Sunday. Sunday…the only day that his parents were in the same room. It almost amazed Jack that on everyday of the week people turned a blind eye to Cheyenne Merridew's continuous drinking and Daniel Merridew's steamy affair with his secretary and somehow on Sunday, they became the perfect, sober, faithful, loving married couple. Perhaps his parent's hypocrisy was his reason for bitterness. But Jack never was one to rationalize things.

He sighed, heavily and mumbled a string of curse words under his breath before he shuffled off over to the huts. Unsurprisingly, Roger was the first to look up. He was always so observant, a trait that he'd developed in the years of friendship with Jack. After all, you couldn't snoop around and watch from the shadows if you were distracted. His cold eyes stopped Jack dead in his tracks for at least a minute. Finally, the dark boy finally looked away, leaving Jack to clear his throat. Then everyone except for Roger looked up with mixed expressions. Some were confused, some didn't care, some smiled, some nodded, Lucinda glared and Ralph blushed before looking away.

"What do you want?" The female hissed, still looking at him. He had never noticed up until then, how cold her eyes could be. No they weren't cold…they were scorching with hate. Jack flinched and wrinkled his nose, as if her presence made him sick.

"Cinda…" Ralph tried, touching her arm. But she ignored him.

"Haven't you caused enough damage?"  
"Lucinda!" Ralph and Roger snapped at her at the same time. She let out a 'humph' and continued her work.

"Bitch…" Jack grumbled under his breath, making sure that the female definitely wouldn't hear. "Hey Chief?" Ralph's eyes widened as Jack called him that. Chief… was that a sign of respect or mockery.

"Mmmhmm?" The fair boy looked up, meeting the hunter's icy blue eyes.

"Can we…" Jack almost groaned. He could back out now, he could say never mind. Ralph would forgive him, he always did. No! This time he'd screwed up too badly. This time he couldn't just leave Ralph to forgive him on his own. Otherwise he might lose any chances of having him. "…talk?" He mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his tattered gray shorts. Shorts that had once been tailored to fit him, but now, the only thing holding them up was his knife belt. The other boys had all taken to making belts out of vines. All except for Ralph, Piggy and Simon who still insisted on using their normal belts. Belts that didn't seem to ever fit properly, but still, they looked slightly more civilized.

"Um…sure…" Ralph blinked, shocked, as if someone had just asked his hand in marriage, not asked him to talk. The fair boy stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off of Jack's. "About what?" The redhead gestured, with a nod of his head, over to the beach.

"C'mon." He insisted, shuffling off slowly in that direction. Ralph should've known. He and Jack always walked along the shoreline when they talked about anything important. He nodded and took off after the other male.

"So what's up?" He asked when the two had arrived at their usual walking / talking spot. "Wait, you're not here to complain about Lucinda are you?" Ralph groaned, running his tanned hands through his dirty hair, wishing that he had some shampoo with him. Jack snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, course not! I don't wanna talk about _her_." He wrinkled his nose and glared. His expression softened quickly. "I just…I…I…" Jack had never done this before. He'd never wanted anyone enough to apologize to them! Never had he apologized to Philip— his dumbass of a brother—for taunting or hitting him with a baseball bat. Never had he apologized to his mom or dad about the snarky remarks he made about their dysfunctional family. Never had he apologized to his teachers for jokes at their expense, even though the principal insisted he repent. Never had he apologized to a single classmate or friend about the not so kind things he'd done. He'd never even apologized to Roger for ordering him around. He swallowed hard and met Ralph's curious stare for the briefest of moments before reminding himself why he had to do this. His eyes traced over the other boy's features: his unruly mane of dark blonde hair, his wide, kind, light brown eyes, his high cheekbones, his plush lips, his athletic, muscled body… so damn cute… And that wasn't even all of it! Ralph was perfect! He was good, smart (though not in the way Piggy was), determined, diplomatic, kind, friendly, passionate, he was perfect! The perfection almost stung Jack, so he turned away, figuring it would be easier to do this if he wasn't paying attention to the other boy. This was why he had to apologize. To make this piece of perfection his. "I'm…I…uggh! Ralph don't you understand what I'm saying?" He turned back to the fair boy, flustered and angry. He was surprised, when the chief's lips were pulled into a smile.

"Yeah…" He grinned, chuckling. "You're apologizing." The grin spread even wider, however it never touched his eyes.

"Yeah…" The hunter grumbled, running the point of his spear along the sand, leaving a long, thin line across it. "…So?" The redhead glared. Ralph laughed again and turned to face the hunter.

"You're…funny Jack. All of your reactions I mean…They're funny…" The redhead was so incredibly aggressive that it was humorous.

"What are you saying?" He snapped, flushing deep crimson.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Ralph insisted, taking Jack's hand and lacing his fingers through. "But apology accepted."

Jack stared at the strong, tan hand, intertwined with his and blushed but his face quickly turned back to a normal color. No! He was not some blushing, innocent little boy like Simon and he wouldn't get as embarrassed as easily as Lucinda. He'd win Ralph over with confidence. The hunter smirked and pulled Ralph around so that he was facing him and smirked. He placed a finger on Ralph's jaw and ran it up and down his cheekbone. He'd seen guys do this all the time on TV; he just didn't figure it would work as well as it did.

"Good." His eyes smoldered and he leaned in close so that his mouth was right at Ralph's ear. "Cuz I'd _hate_ if you were mad at me." His voice was husky. Ralph's body tensed up, his knees weakened and his face over heated. Jack couldn't actually tell if the other boy was breathing or not, which caused him to chuckle and draw away, shuffling aloofly back to the jungle with his spear at hand.

Today was good. Jack'd have to apologize more often.


	12. Chapter 12: Beast

Author's note: Oh my God. If you're reading this, I love you with such an intense passion I cant even describe it. In the past months I've gone through so much shit: AP classes, long rehersals, other obsessions, stress, rabbits, and pain mixed with heartbreak and depression (I'm very good at hiding it). But thank you so much for staying loyal. I cant honestly say I'm back on track but I WILL be posting a new chapter every week and a half (swear to God). Also, a note to **ofallthessunnydays** please, please, please forgive me for bitching you out via pm. I'm so sorry but that was right after a bad heartbreaking incident. I know, it was no excuse, but you have my apologies. Also, yep, there's another story coming out and yes, it has something to do with the new Batman movies (pm me and we'll talk about that non stop!). So yeah, also, my wikipedia page should be updated soon with the cast list for who I'd want to play each of my characters. Another shout out to xjust., vrose93, captainnoya & alisonlynn. I love you guys so much. Than you. I love you all.

Disclaimer: If I owned the damn thing, it'd be published already and I wouldnt be taking months to update.

Chapter Twelve—Beast

"Shhh!"

"Hehe!"

"Shush!"

"Hehe!"

"Shush! I'm serious!"  
"Then stop making me giggle!"

It was late, probably around one in the morning, and Lucinda and Roger were up, lying next to each other on the beach. Actually, he was lying on top of her, running soft, barely existent kisses down her jugular vein, which was apparently not a good idea, because she was ticklish. And even though they were a good distance away from the rest of the huts, her high-pitched laughter probably could wake everyone up. Roger positioned himself over her so that his arms were holding him up and his legs were on either side of hers. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, making her heart beat rapidly.

"Better?" He smirked and she nodded, pulling her arms around his neck.

"Much." He kissed her again, this time for longer, but never parting his lips.

"You really are beautiful…" He whispered, kissing her ear and then her hair, his lips were light as a feather. She snorted.

"I look horrible right now."  
"You looking horrible is an impossible concept." He insisted. "And besides, I've seen you on your best of days."

"I guess the last part's true…But I really wish I at least smelled nice. And God, I haven't shaved in like… a month!" She groaned, wrinkling her nose and Roger chuckled.

"To me, you're still the most beautiful thing in the world." He leaned closer, nibbling on her ear and she whimpered, provoking him to graze the shell with his teeth. She laced her hands through his hair, pulling him closer, but he did the exact opposite. Her grabbed her hands and pulled away, lacing their fingers above her head. He leaned in close, inhaling before softly pressing his lips against hers.

"I used to smell like peaches!" She blurted, as he drew away. "And I always wore my hair up in a barrette, with the bangs hanging down. And I showered daily so I didn't smell this bad and—"

"Lucinda!" He looked into her eyes intensely, capturing her gaze with his. She forgot how to breathe for a moment and he leaned back in to kiss her lightly. "I don't care how you used to smell or look. I care about _now_. What matters is _now_. Because _now_, you're mine!" His hands formed shackles on her wrists and he pinned her down, pressing his lips against hers, in a bruising kiss. She moaned into it and he parted his lips, sucking on her lower one before nibbling on it and biting it to the point where it bled. Her eyes widened at the open wound and she pulled away from shock. She blinked twice and he looked away, unable to meet her expression.

"I'm sorry. I told you I was just going to hurt you…" He mumbled, releasing her wrists and sprinting off to the huts. But she reacted just as quickly.

"Roger wait, I—" But he had disappeared into one of the huts and she sighed, grazing her fingers against her lip. Yes, it had hurt. But at the moment she wasn't feeling pain. She was feeling desire. For him to do that again and again, until her lip was a bloody mess. The pain shocked her at first but now, it seemed to be a necessity. Like she _wanted_ him to hurt her. She flinched. What was wrong with her? Liking pain? She brushed the thoughts away and got down to crawl on all fours when she heard it.

Screams, coming from the mountain, getting closer. Two screams, two almost identical screams. Samn'eric? Her head snapped up and she stood on her knees as she saw the screaming twins running in her direction. When they weren't even a centimeter away from her they stopped, gasping for breath, tears streaking their dirt stained faces. She stared back up at them, eyes shocked, waiting for a reason. Both huts stirred and somewhere a littlun grumbled "shut up".

Ralph was the first to actually wake up and come out, followed by Jack, Roger, Maurice, Piggy, Simon and then everyone else.

"What happened?" The chief asked, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Who the hell did that?" Jack snapped, instantly glaring at Lucinda who stuck her tongue out at him.

"It was them." She pointed at Samn'eric who panted for a moment and then stared at the rest of the group, horrified.

"What happened?" Ralph asked, worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"We—"

"Saw it!"

"The—"

"Beast!" As usual, the twins finished each other's sentences, but this time the goofiness in that didn't make anyone smile or laugh. Their expressions all turned to the same horrified ones as the twins. Especially Lucinda and Ralph's.

"Oh God…" Lucinda whispered, grabbing for Roger's hand but the dark boy pulled away instantly. Ralph caught sight of this and wrapped his arms around Lucinda who hid there for a minute, finding comfort in the contact before pulling away.

"You're lying…you've gotta be…" Ralph mumbled and the twins shook their heads in time with each other.

"No…" They breathed in unison.

"Oh God…" Ralph mumbled, biting his lower lip.

"That's crap! There's no such thing as a beast! This is real life! Not some fantasy story written by some bored kid!" Lucinda snapped, eyes widening hysterically. It didn't seem to take much to send her into hysterics lately.

"Cinda…calm down…" Ralph mumbled. But he wasn't the only one to keep a level head. Jack, Roger, Simon and Piggy did as well. But everyone else went into the same hysterics Lucinda was in, freaking out, saying that they were all gonna die and they'd miss their friends and family and reciting their will's out loud. "Guy's!' Ralph tried again, raising the tone of his voice as the madness continued. Jack was at his side in a split second; spear at hand, as if it gave him some hand in authority. "People!" Ralph shouted out, but still, no dice. Finally Jack stepped in.

"Morons!" He shouted. Of course everyone responded but seconds later they were all grumbling that they weren't morons or that Jack was the moron. The redhead's lips pulled into a lopsided smirk. It was amazing which words could get people to respond. Once the grumbles died down the air was silent, but thick, with questions hovering over it. "Floor's all your's chief." Jack nodded, smiling and Ralph smiled back, holding back the urge to hug the hunter.

"Um…right." He nodded, turning his gaze to the still anxious group. "So, we need to sort this out. Jack's been all over the jungle and he's never seen a beast. Me, Jack and Lucinda went on an expedition that first day and we never saw a beast. You've all just gotta chill out and try to think this through." Ralph pinched the bridge of his nose and Piggy spoke up.

"It could've been a shadow, or a stray branch that Samn'eric saw. There is not beast!" The fat boy insisted and Ralph nodded, appreciatively.

"Right. So there's no need to panic."

"And if there was a beast, wouldn't it have attacked already?" Roger quirked a brow, and once again everyone flinched at the eerie calmness about his voice.

"That's right! So a bunch of us'll go and look around the island, at the mountain where Samn'eric were and when we come back we'll all be fine, we'll prove that there's no beast!" Ralph smiled at this plan. Yeah. That sounded good.

"I don't wanna go! I'll get eaten!" Some littlun cried out.

"Me either! This is stupid!" Another shouted, several others's cheered for the expedition, stating that they wanted to go.

"Everyone!" Ralph shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Jack and I'll take the hunters…and some of the others. We'll leave the littluns back with Piggy and Lucinda!" Ralph informed, earning a snarl from Jack.

"There he goes, defending his precious Lucinda just like always…I swear Ralph, just ask her out already." If Jack'd been paying attention he would've heard the low snarl that escaped from Roger's mouth.

"Jack…" He hissed and the redhead quirked a brow but kept his mouth shut. Even _he_ was sane enough not to cross Roger. Ralph sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Lucinda glared halfheartedly.

"Anyway…" Ralph mumbled, pushing his hair back. "We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow."

"But why not now!" Some over-excited kid shouted.

"We're hungry and most of us are going on about three hours of sleep." Ralph grumbled, unknown to him that Lucinda and Roger had yet to get to sleep.

"I can't sleep! Something is gonna eat me!"  
"I'm gonna eat you if you don't shut up!"  
"I'm bored!"  
"I'm tired!"

Ralph groaned. The anarchy, the hell at meetings, the random outbursts. Would it ever stop? Would these kids ever listen to their leader? Or would they just completely go against him? Dammit. His attention snapped back to the group and he sighed.

"Just go back to sleep. We'll deal with this tomorrow." Tomorrow…Ralph was beginning to dread that word.

Lucinda looked back to Roger the moment everyone was back in their hut. She smiled smoothly, hoping that he'd get over his pity-party and go back with her. But he didn't even return her gaze. His expression was cold and composed as he climbed back into the hut. 'He'll get better. Talk to him tomorrow. He thinks he hurt you. Let him know he didn't. Let him know you love him!' Wait…where the _hell_ did that thought come from? She'd known him for less than two months! How could she love him? The thought was ridiculous. She didn't love. She respected. She respected her parents. She respected her friends. She respected her possessions. Such was the life of a rich girl. So why had this boy, this insignificant— okay, maybe not insignificant— boy changed her prospective? Lucinda paled and then flushed bright red. 'Or maybe I shouldn't say anything…' Yes that sounded good. Sounded safe. She would play it safe for now.


	13. Chapter 13: Talking, part two

A/N: Yep, yep, yep, I'm updating again, how exciting! Um yeah, I kind of hate final's and every ounce of me burns because of a tanning accident (if you want to know about my tanning accident, PM me, I'm not boring people with stories of my pain). So I kind of love this chapter, hope you do too. The reviews were kind of upsetting, two, as opposed to my usual 3 review for one update standard. And Alysonlynn, if you want to review my story, for heaven's sake, don't PM me, review! It drives me mad!

Disclaimer: I hurt too much to own anything

Chapter Thirteen— Talking, Part 2

Only seven hours had passed since Lucinda had convinced herself to shut her mouth and play it safe. And already, everyone was awake and tense, all except for the littluns, who seemed to be under the impression that this was just some game. Ralph stood at the center of the group of explorers, with a spear at hand. Jack had made spears for everyone, saying that if there was a beast, they'd hunt and kill it.

"Good luck…" Lucinda mumbled, taking Roger's hand. He slid it out within a second and nodded.

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Roger—" But he'd left to go and join the group, without so much as another glance at her.

"Hey Cinda, make sure everything goes smoothly." She hadn't realized that Ralph was with her until he spoke.

"Oh! Ralphie! Um yeah, and be safe okay?" She asked eyes wide. Ralph nodded and hugged her tightly before joining the group. She smiled brightly and waved to the boys as they headed off in the direction of the mountain. Finally, when they were out of sight, she sighed and dropped the mask, but quickly recovered, sliding it back on. "What does it matter? It's not like I love him or anything." She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around her torso. On any other occasion she'd be starving— for she'd skipped breakfast—but now, the appetite was gone.

"So how many of us are still here?" Lucinda's head snapped around at the thick British accent and she sighed. Did Piggy know anything? Did he have any freaking idea of the drama at the circle of the tribe? Did he understand that freaking survival was _easy_ compared to the mechanics of relationships? Uggh! Leave it up to him to ruin a pity-party.

"Eight." She mumbled, not even bothering to count. Piggy had stayed behind because of his lack of an eye; Lucinda had stayed behind to keep things going as smoothly as possible, and Percival, Johnny and several other littluns had been ruled as too young to go on the journey.

"Oh…then what shall we do today?" Stupid fat boy. Stupid, oblivious fat boy.

"I don't know."

"Oh…when will they get back?"

"How would I know?"

"What do—?"

"I don't know! And I won't be knowing anytime soon 'kay? I'm not some kind of genius, I'm just a person!" Lucinda snapped, narrowing her eyes at him before flopping down into the sand. "I hate this, I hate this damn place! I wish I would've just thrown a temper tantrum when there wasn't enough room on Kelly's plane so someone would've caved and given me their seat! I wish I would've just died in the crash! I wish I would've just stayed in Australia and never even moved to Britain!" By now she was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, her elbows on her knees and her fists on her temples. Piggy could only manage to stop and stare at the melt-down of the assistant chief.

"Um…but it's not that bad…you got to meet new people, like Ralph and Roger…" He said, slightly flustered.

"It's not like that'll even be important if we die or get rescued, so I don't see the point in it." She glared, not giving in to the pathetically faint traces of optimism in Piggy's words. "It's stupid and all I want to do is go home."

"I miss my home too, and my auntie. My parents are dead so I live with her." He said, plopping down next to her. She rolled her eyes. He really didn't get it. She didn't miss home. She was just so flat out sick of the island. And to think, everything seemed so perfect last night when she and Roger were on the beach. Twelve hours hadn't even passed and her view-point was completely switched over.

"Sorry for your loss." That seemed like an appropriate thing to say. Plus if she got him talking, she could zone out. No, zoning out would lead to thinking. She'd let him talk and listen to every single word like her sanity depended on it. And it did. For if she even touched on thoughts of Roger, she'd lose it.

***

"Damn it feels good to be away from that pain in the ass!" Jack cheered, smiling widely as he inhaled the scent of the ocean brushing past their path to the mountain. "I swear if I had to hear 'Ralphie, we're all going to die!' one more time I'd stab myself in the eyes." He laughed, throwing his head back in the process. Most of the other boys laughed along, with the exception of Samneric— who still thought the beast was going to kill them—, Ralph, Simon and Roger for reasons unknown. "C'mon guys freaking lighten up." He rolled his bright blue eyes at the five and traced the spear along in the sand.

"I don't know what you're so excited about." Ralph mumbled, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"It's the ultimate hunt; this is what we've been waiting for!" Jack grinned at Ralph, slinging an arm around his shoulder, an action he instantly was pleased by, for Ralph moved in a little closer. It was only a small amount, something that would be invisible to anyone save for the fair boy, the hunter and the dark boy— who's eyes missed nothing— but it was enough to make Jack grin like mad.

"There's no way this'll turn out good."

"I don't believe there's a beast." Simon said, lightly, passing a kind glance in Ralph's direction. Ralph faked a smile and nodded, slipping out of Jack's arm.  
"Well I hope you're wrong Simon. I wanna get this thing!" Jack smiled wickedly, and a mad, opaque look came into his eyes. His hand gripped the tip of his spear and he traced his fingers over the sharpest edge, wincing slightly when a trickle of blood came out. Most of the boys cheered again, except for the usual five. He scowled a them. "Honestly, some of you people are picking up the personalities of wet blankets. And it's really not suiting you. Especially you!" He glared at Roger. "Simon doesn't get into this crap, Samneric are wimps and Ralph's a house wife! But you…you're my friend and definitely one of our best hunters. Live a little."  
"Will do, sir." Roger grumbled, knowing that obeying orders from Jack was a must now. Lucinda hated him. She had to. Any sane person would. He bit her, for Pete's sake! And if she _really_ wasn't sane and _really_ didn't hate him…he'd make her. He'd make things so horrible for her that she'd hate him and never even want to think about him again. It'd be better that way, that way he'd never be able to hurt her. He'd stay close to Jack, keep him as an ally.

"Housewife?" Ralph quirked a brow at the redhead. "Since when am I a housewife?"

"Since now." Jack shrugged. "No offense." He grinned. Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever…" The chief mumbled, looking around the area. "So, we're going to the mountain, right away, right?" It was evident by the tone of his voice that he just wanted to get this done and over with. The redhead snorted.

"No! We've gotta check out everywhere. Who knows where the snake-beast thing might be now? It could be eating Lucinda and piggy as we speak." He said, with two much joy in his tone at the ending statement. Ralph's mouth tightened into a frown and he glared at Jack and Roger went completely rigid. His muscles were so tense that he was shaking. Just a bit. It wasn't even visible to anyone but Ralph, who actually bothered to check out the dark boy's response. If Roger was going to be with his best friend, Ralph would make sure to protect her. He wouldn't go against her decision, but he wouldn't support it either if the guy she wanted wasn't any good for her. Seeming satisfied with Roger's response Ralph turned away. "I was joking…honestly…" Jack scowled and jammed his free hand into his pocket, mumbling something about wet-blankets under his breath.

Ralph was going to kill his fun. Jack just wanted a little time away from the she-devil and the fat moron and Ralph was going to spoil it being a freaking snob. Lucinda was definitely rubbing off on the boy and Jack was going to have to do something about it. He wouldn't want Ralph if he was going to become a male version of something that he couldn't stand. I mean honestly, why would he wanna _be with _Lucinda? The thought practically sickened him. His lips pursed into a scowl and he stared ahead angrily, tightening his grip on his spear.

This wasn't what it was originally. This wasn't some island full of fun and tropical smoothies. No, not at all. How any of them could ever think that was beyond Jack now. This was complicated and Jack hated complications. This was sodding survival of the fittest and he was the fittest. He wasn't going to loose Ralph or anything. He was going to live and prosper, regardless if they got rescued or not. He wouldn't play along with their sick little democracy anymore; he wasn't going to let his success fall apart! He was—… God he was going sodding mad!

Jack shook the thoughts away. He'd cool it; he wouldn't become a victim to the boredom and annoyance. But he wouldn't play the games anymore. Because this wasn't a game.

Only the littluns naive enough to think this was just some game and were enjoying the trip.


	14. Chapter 14: As Long As You're Mine

Yes! I am back, rewritten and rejuvinated. Back in the LOTF vibe. Yeah...actually I'm still fangirling over Spring Awakening (pm me if you want a full scale review of it). So, yeah, I'm going to shamelessly broadcast _The Challenges of Love_ by: _This Obsession is Contagious. _It's pretty epic, and I have an OC in it :)

Anywho, I'd like to give a little thanks to the makers of Knowing (the new movie with Nicolas Cage). The lead was named Lucinda and she was a little crazy, so I was happy with that. Plus, the rabbits lived! I wouldnt suggest seeing that movie. It was sad because EVERYONE died. Not just the leads, but EVERYONE!

This chapter is dedicated to four important people: My oldest fan:_Felix the Eeveetrainer_, My newest fan: ElectricBonBonn, My biggest fan: CaptainNoya and my long lost twin: Thisobsessioniscontagious

I love you all:

Chapter Fourteen— As Long as You're Mine

Trudging up the path with an angry scowl on his face, Jack turned his head and stared down into the jungle. They'd hunted just an hour ago, and Ralph seemed pretty into it, but now the fair boy was back to his distant self. Not really caring about the answer, Jack wondered what was up with Ralph. Was he really shaken up so badly about the sighting of the beast? He didn't seem shaken last night. He didn't seem anything last night... what was up with him?

Easily shrugging off the pain of another, the redhead continued on, now being the lead of the expedition. The chief had trailed behind about halfway through the journey, not even talking to Simon or Samn'eric. Jack was honestly beginning to think that Ralph was a total dead-end. No! He spent time, meaningful sodding time, on Ralph. He was _not_ going to let the damn moron's little pity-fest change his mind. Nah, he'd change Ralph's mind…but…how…?

"Uggh…damn him…" Jack mumbled, not having the patience or the enthusiasm to go over to the fair boy and slap him upside the head. Eyes widening at the idea that suddenly flashed through his head, a smirk twisted onto Jack's lips as he turned back around, jabbing his spear into the earth, so that everyone knew he was stopping. Lazily, he pointed over at the currently setting sun. "It's getting dark."

"Oh," Ralph spun around, eyes not lighting up properly as he turned to stare at the sun. It was enough emotion, for now. "We should head back! For Lucinda and Piggy!" Perfect. Jack fought back a smirk as he fixed his blue eyes into a glare.

"Of course." He snarled, turning himself away as he pulled his spear out of the ground. "Precious Lucinda and Piggy, your BFF's." He rolled his eyes, causing silence to fall, like a blanket over the group of hunters. "Whatever, just sodding go, I can hunt alone." He was counting on Roger for this plan to work. Roger was smart, Roger was sensible; Roger would know not to open his damn mouth and let Jack sulk for long enough to trigger the guilt in Ralph. "Well, go ahead!" The redhead turned around to glare at the group.

Not seeming to understand, the littluns ran away, some in fear of Jack, some in fear of the beast and some just too lazy to continue the hunt. Maurice followed, shrugging and Samn'eric joined the group, terrified of another encounter with the creature from hell. Shaking his head, Simon turned to Ralph.

"I'll tell Piggy and Lucinda." He smiled smoothly, receiving a thank you from Ralph and then taking off. Roger, Jack and Ralph. Perfect. Or not. Silence stayed until, Roger—genius that he was—made a move as if he were about to leave too, when Ralph finally sighed, loudly.

"Jack, please." He pleaded, walking slowly over to the red head, placing a hand on his shoulder. The urge to smirk dominated Jack's lips and wow; he was so glad that Ralph wasn't looking at him. It actually took the hunter a moment to compose himself and put on a scowl before turning to the object of his affections.

"Please what Ralph? I'm not the one who can change your obsessive protectiveness over your girlfriend and that fat-ass lard." He said, giving Ralph a half-pleading, half-pissed look. Neither however noticed when Roger tensed at the word 'girlfriend'.

"I'm just trying to remind you guys that they're still here, we can't just ditch them." Man, what a wet blanket. Ralph was going to have to get over this phase; he'd be no fun at hot parties if he was always like this.

"Whatever. I'm going to search the mountain, to hunt the beast. You can do whatever you need to, Rog," Jack turned to his second in command, who sat, looking bored on the large rock nearest to Ralph. The dark boy peaked one slate grey eye open to stare at the red head. "Stand guard." Translation: if you let Ralph leave, I will sodding kill you. Roger understood, for he nodded and then slumped down, laying his head on the rock and letting his lanky form relax on the ground.

Staring between the two boys, Ralph realized that he had an ultimatum in front of him, something that he wasn't too thrilled in having. He could either, A: Go with Jack, deal with his taunting but keep him close, something that seemed a little too appealing or, B: Go to Lucinda, the one who he could always count on, however if he chose that one, he'd certainly loose Jack for good. Knowing what would be the best for everyone, Ralph left behind all thoughts of the huts and his best friend, to follow Jack to the top of the mountain.

"Jack, wait!" Ralph called after, not knowing that a smirk alit Jack's features. Composing himself quickly, Jack turned around, eyebrow quirked. "I…I wanna come with you." Ralph decided, walking over to Jack and picking up one of the spears that the littluns left on the ground. Turing back around so that Ralph wouldn't notice that he was smiling from ear to ear, Jack nodded and tightened his grip on the spear.

"Alright, then let's go." And with that, the two boys were off to the mountain, leaving Roger on the large rock. It was like a castle, a castle of rocks, the dark boy noticed, staring down. Taking a small rock in his left hand, he chucked it out to the ocean, watching as it flew out of seeing distance. Roger had always been a sharp shooter, but time on the island had only improved his aim. He picked up a slightly larger rock and walked to the edge of the castle like structure. He dropped the rock into the ocean watching it clunk into the water. He smirked at the collision and his eyes narrowed slightly. There was some slightly sick pleasure that he took in watching the rock collide with something. If only there was something solid… squinting his eyes, he spun around and threw another rock at a fat, annoying looking rock. It hit, square in the center of the rock and the impact split it in the center. He grinned at this. The rock was fat enough to annoy the ever living out of him; it deserved to get hit, right?

***

"It's getting dark."

So far, that was the seventh nonchalant comment Ralph had made and already Jack was ready to snap his spear in half. He hated that the fair boy was treating him like some lame acquaintance, it was ridiculous, it was… Jack whirled around, coming face to face with Ralph.

"Yes, Ralph, it is dark. Yes Ralph, it is warm. Yes Ralph, this mountain is tall. Yes Ralph, I'm tired too! Any other sodding stupid comments that you wanna make?" Jack snapped, using the full force of his ice blue eyes to intimidate Ralph. The other male's eyes bulged open and his mouth dropped a little bit, completely shocked at Jack's sudden outburst.

"Um…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He dropped the spear and grabbed Ralph's face tight in his hands. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, looking away from him, but still cupping his face.

"Jack…" Ralph mumbled.

"Oh, just sod it! I don't even know if I care anymore!"

"Care about what?" But Ralph didn't get a verbal answer. Jack pressed his lips against the fair boy's in the most forceful way he could manage, tangling his hands into Ralph's hair and closing the distance between the two before pulling away.

Feeling absolutely nothing from finally getting his desires if Ralph wasn't even into it, Jack turned away, stomping off in the opposite direction, only to feel a hand on his shoulder a moment later. Feeling completely livid, Jack whipped around, and it actually took him a moment to realize that two soft lips were pressed against his. Ralph. Jack smiled into the kiss, cupping Ralph's face between his hands and sliding his tongue quickly into his mouth. And, like when he apologized, Ralph became putty in his hands.

With Jack's fingers intertwined in his dirty hair, Ralph pinched his wide eyes shut, grabbing at the other boy's shoulders, pulling him tight, feeling incredibly vulnerable. This was what he wanted. Never Lucinda, never her, never anyone else. Every other girlfriend he'd ever had was nothing in this moment. He loved Jack, as he had never loved anyone. It seemed, as though, something inside of him had awakened when Jack kissed him. He'd given so much to Lucinda, so much to the littluns, so much to Piggy and everyone else that he'd said 'screw it' to himself. He had given himself to the people and when Jack kissed him, he got to be happy. He got to be selfish, and ridiculous and fun and no one would be upset with him.

Finally, the two pulled apart, both desperate for air. Ralph grabbed onto Jack's torso for support, pulling him into an awkward hug of sorts as he breathed long, jagged breaths. However, finally out of the small daze that they were in for their kiss, the two noticed how dark it was.

Black as ink.

Dead silent

Why hadn't Roger came to get them, was something wrong? Jack abruptly pulled apart from Ralph, senses coming back to full force as he listened for something, any sort of sign that someone was around. Ralph opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Jack held up his finger, signaling for silence.

Silence. Never had either boy been afraid of what may be lurking on the island until now.

"Jack?" Ralph finally spoke, feeling himself close back up, slowly as his fight or flight senses kicked in.

"It's nothing. Just…weird…" Jack mumbled grabbing Ralph's wrist and pulling him along, in the direction Roger was waiting. "Come on, your precious Lucinda'll be pretty pissed if we keep you any longer." Jack grinned and Ralph smiled slowly as well. As much as he disliked the way Jack viewed Lucinda, at least he didn't refer to the female as Ralph's girlfriend, again.

With their defenses back down again, the two headed off, back down and as they approached Roger, there was suddenly a heavy breathing noise. A husky, shallow, noise that none of the boy's could have emitted. It was the heavy breathing of an asthmatic, a chain smoker or something along those lines.

"Jack?" Ralph asked, again, right before the noise of a fight. Like something was tangling with the trees, and then a crash and the breathing was louder, closer…practically behind them. Another noise, one that none of the boys could distinguish, and then Roger.

"Jack, Ralph? You've gotta get the bloody hell out of there!" It wasn't hysterical, Roger was never hysterical, but he was certainly frightened. Another noise and then running. Running like hell.

Jack, Ralph and Roger, down the mountain side, tripping, stumbling and flat out falling, but never stopping. The island might've sent a dent to their personality, but none of them wanted to die.


	15. Chapter 15

So everyone...I hate to say this once again...but

This story is once more on Hiatus

I was supposed to get a double update in, but sadly, that didnt work out

I know that people really seem to love this story and I appreciate that

But right now, I'm freaking happy so yeah, I dont wanna write angsty chapters.

Also, I mean I just read the first three Harry Potter Books for the first time, and am starting to fangirl over that. I mean Spring Awakening's obsession has lasted me a good year (WOOTTTT) but still, these books are beautiful and I'm starting a new fic for them

To tide you over...

Here's a Playlist made for all of my lead Characters :D(If you know any other songs that fit, message me and tell me them)

Lucinda: Time To Dance by: Panic! At the Disco, Mama Who Bore Me from: Spring Awakenning, Without You from: RENT and Bleeding Love by: Leona Lewis

Roger: She's Too Good For Me by: Warren Zevon, Better Than Me by: Hinder, Iris by: The Goo Goo Dolls, The Mirror Blue Night from: Spring Awakening

Ralph: Numb by: Linkin Park, Scars by: Papa Roach, Bullet Proof by: The Goo Goo Dolls, Fading by: Gretchen

Jack: Sorry by: Buckcherry, As Long As You're Mine from: Wicked, Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by: Reliant K, A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me by: Fall Out Boy

And there are four songs fics my friends wrote for this fic (All of which contain heavy spoilers):

1. Mama Who Bore Me (from Spring Awakening) about Lucinda when she arrives back from the island (Written By Me so everyrthing's 100% accurate)

2. A Heart Full Of Love (From Les Miserables) a lot darker than it sounds. It's Roger/Lucinda, but also Roger/OC and is super dark and angsty HIGHLY reccomended if your in the mood for something that really portrays Roger well. This takes place AFTER the Island

3. One Day More (From Les Miserables) about the final day of their boat ride home from the island. Very dark and contains slight Ralph/Jack and Roger/Lucinda (also written by me)

4. Wishing You Were Somehow Here (From Phantom Of The Opera) not yet finished, but about Lucinda's life after the island.

If you want one of these, message me

If You'd like to write one, message me and I'll add them to this list of songfiction written by fans!


End file.
